Immortal Forever
by Lady Secor
Summary: This is the story of the life of Legolas Greenleaf before the War Of The Ring. Cast of characters includes the twins of Rivendell, Glorfindel, Elrond, Aragorn later on, and several others as well. Lots of battle and humor. Not slash.
1. SiblingsUhg!

"Immortal Forever"

Written by Lady Secor

Chapter One

A/N: This was all made possible by the woderful J.R.R. Tolkien and all recognisable characters are his. Alas, I own none of it but my plot bunny and my few original characters.......

In Middle Earth, in the beginning of the third age, lived an elven king and his much beloved queen in the beautiful forest that was their realm, Greenwood the Great. King Thranduil, son of Oropher who had fought in the Last Alliance, watched his lovely wife, Alexia, grow larger with each passing month. The anticipation of his first child being born was growing stronger with the passing of each moon cycle. The great cave palace of Menegroth seemed to hum with excitement at the prospect of welcoming the royal elfling. The best healer in all of Middle Earth, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, had even come to assist with the birth. All of the preparations were made and everyone eagerly awaited the arrival of the latest addition to the royal family……..

Queen Alexia woke lying next to her husband. At first she did not know what had disturbed her slumber. It did not take her long to discover what had awakened her though for suddenly another contraction wracked her abdomen.

"Thranduil!" she said nervously shaking her still sleeping husband. He rolled over to face her with an incoherent mumble but she continued speaking, "We need to call for Elrond. I think our elfling wishes to present itself this night."

"What?" Thranduil exclaimed jumping out of bed now very much awake, "You mean now? As in right now?" Alexia nodded as another contraction rendered her speechless, "Ai! All right! Oh yes! Elrond! I shall get him! Do not move! I shall return shortly!" And with that Thranduil, king of Greenwood, scurried from his bed chamber in naught but his leggings.

Lord Elrond was staring out the window of his guest chambers thinking of his wife, Celebrian, and their young twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, when Thranduil burst into his room in a rather unceremonious fashion. He breathlessly skidded to a halt in his leggings. Whilst Thranduil attempted to catch his breath enough to explain Elrond exclaimed, "What is wrong, mellon nin?(my friend) Is all well?"

"No,…. It is not….. Alexia says now…...the elfling! It's coming now!" Thranduil finally managed. Elrond grabbed his things and followed Thranduil at a dead run. When they reached the royal chambers a few of Greenwood's healers were already there preparing things. Elrond gave them a few more last minute instructions and set to work.

Two hours later a loud wail was heard as a little male elfling was born. Elrond cut the umbilical cord and handed the newborn elfling to Thranduil, "Thranduil, you should take your son out into the corridor. I will be with you shortly. Please ask no questions now. I shall explain in a bit," Elrond said and ushered Thranduil out.

Fearing the worst for his wife, Thranduil paced nervously awaiting news. He was about to charge in and demand answers when another wail was heard. He looked down at the elfling sleeping in his arms in confusion. Before he had too long to ponder, Elrond stepped out of the room and into the corridor in which Thranduil was standing still holding the peacefully sleeping elfling.

"Now I shall explain. Your wife is fine and you should come see your other son. Twins, Thranduil. Alexia had twin boys. The second boy is a little smaller but fine just the same. Come," Elrond said. With that the king walked in to meet his other son. Alexia was holding him. Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed with their other boy still in his arms.

"What shall we call them?" she asked her husband.

"I think that the elder should be called Lorolis," Thranduil said for the name meant 'noble one' in elvish.

"And the younger will be Legolas. My little Greenleaf," Alexia said as that name meant 'green leaf'. The couple smiled down at their children happily. It was the year 147 of the third age.

_(Year 157)__ Ten Years Later……._

"Legolas! Come back here!" yelled Rainier, Legolas and Lorolis' tutor. The young elfling, that was the human equivalent of five years old, had finally gotten tired of trying to master the Tengwar alphabet and bolted out the library door. Lorolis sat quietly continuing his work whilst Rainier chased Legolas. The elfling had a head start though and had managed to hide himself amongst the branches of a high oak. Legolas, being a wood elf, asked the tree to help hide him and his coconspirator The Oak obliged. It folded the branches and leaves around him making him nearly invisible to observers. Rainier ran directly underneath him yelling but never seeing the elfling.

"Hannon le, mellon nin," (thank you, my friend) Legolas whispered with his little hand on the bark of the tree's trunk. The young elf prince sat there staring around and listening to the birds for almost an hour before Thranduil and Alexia were heard approaching. Legolas winced at the tone of his father's voice. He sounded angry.

"This is the third time this month that he has run off! I will bet he is in that blasted Oak! I ought to cut it down for assisting him!" Thranduil growled.

"He would simply find another to help him. He is one of the few wood elves left with the ability to talk with the trees. They make friends with our Greenleaf. He has a way with plants and animals. Legolas is very gifted for one his age. I wish you could see that," Alexia commented.

"Gifted? He is clumsy, disobedient, rebellious, and refuses to put any work into scolarly pursuits. Lorolis doesn't act this way. He is graceful and well behaved. Lorolis doesn't run off and hide from his studies," Thranduil replied angrily.

"Legolas and Lorolis may be twin brothers but they are each different elves. They are identical only in appearance and not even then are they truely identical. Lorolis has dark eyes while Legolas' are bright blue. And I hate to point it out but Lorolis has his faults, too, my love. He is awfully cold and alloof while Legolas is warm and playful. We must appreciate each of them for who they are," Alexia said.

"Yes, well, when I get my hands on that miscreant elfling I am going to wallop him. I have had it with that boy. I am going to swat his bottom and send him to his room for the next week. Perhaps then he shall do as he is told," Thranduil said as the couple reached the base of the oak tree that contained the escaped fugitive elfling. Thranduil glared up into the branches overhead, "All right, Legolas! Come down out of that tree now!" Legolas scowled but did not move. His father continued after waiting a moment to see if his son was going to obey him, "I said NOW! Legolas, if I have to climb that tree after you I can assure you that you will regret it! Now come down this very instant!"

When Legolas still did not come down or reveal himself Alexia sighed and said, "Greenleaf, come down. There is nowhere to go and you are only making things worse. We know you are up there dear one."

The elfling very nearly whimpered as he began descending the tree knowing full well what awaited him on the ground. When he set his little feet upon the ground Thranduil cuffed him upside the head. Legolas glared angrily up at his father in response.

"What do you think you are doing? Did I not tell you to stop acting as a renegade and running away from Rainier?" Thranduil questioned with a glare of his own, "Why do you refuse to act as I wish you to?"

"You do not care what I wish. I do not want to sit in the stuffy library. Why should I care what you wish?" the little elfling bravely prompted.

Thranduil's eyebrows shot up in surprise and rage. He grabbed Legolas' arm and swatted him hard, "THAT is why. I am your father, ion nin. (my son) For your behavior and your impudence you will be confined to your quarters, except for meals, for the next week. I will personally escort you there to make sure you go and stay!"

"I will take him, meleth nin. (my beloved) I'm sure you have to find a gaurd to assign to our little escape artist's bedroom door. Come Greenleaf," Alexia said leading an irate elfling away from his equally irate father.

Once out of earshot Legolas looked up at his mother petulantly, "Why does adar (father) like Lorolis so much better than me? Lorolis is not perfect, you know."

"Lorolis is just more like your father and you are more like me, Greenleaf. That's all," Alexia replied trying to calm her son. He would only show anger but it was obvious to her that Legolas was also somewhat hurt.

"Well that cannot be it. Adar likes you naneth, (mother) so if that was it he would like me too. What is so wrong with me?" the elfling asked much too logically for his mother's liking.

"Worry not, darling. I will speak to your father. For now, stay here and do what you are told. Be good for me, Legolas," Alexia replied before she shut the door leaving him alone in his bedchambers. Legolas flopped down on his bed and stared at the door angrily. He stayed there for a few hours. Then he got up and went to the door with the intention of escaping. He opened the door and was peered at by two gaurds, one on each side of the door. He sighed and went back into his room shutting the door behind him. That attempt was officially foiled. It became clear to legolas that he was trapped into actually minding his father this time.

At dinner time one of the gaurds escorted their new 'prisoner' to the dining hall. Legolas was silent the entire meal glaring at his father. Thranduil ignored the angry elfling and chatted with Lorolis and Alexia. When the meal was finished, Legolas was escorted back to his chambers. A couple hours later the door opened and Lorolis entered the room he and Legolas shared.

"In trouble again? See this is why ada likes me more. You are naughty all the time," Lorolis said gleefully, "A bad elfling."

"Be quiet or I shall find something far worse than a frog to put in your bed this time. There is a nice big spider up in the corner of the wardrobe that I could talk into sleeping with you, gwador nin." (my brother) Legolas said threateningly. Lorolis, remembering the 'frog incident', knew Legolas would do exactly what he had threatened and silently went to bed without any more jibes directed at his brother.


	2. Decisions

**A/N;** I want to thank my inspiration and proof reader. My mom has always been the one to give me ideas when I have writer's block and encourage me to let someone besides her read my work. Thank you mom for all of your help and support when my confidence was gone and my plot bunny had run off and deserted me. I love you mom! Thanks for all the great ideas!

**Disclaimer;** Still don't own any of Tolkien's toys.... bummer! On with the story!

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

(Year 177) _Twenty Years Later......_

"Rhaich (curses) Lorolis! I am going to throttle you! You know very well that I did not undo the threads on that elleth's dress because you did it! You knew that it would fall to pieces in front of half of Greenwood's nobles! That was low, Lorolis. But what is even lower is to blame me for it so you, oh perfect gwador (brother), do not get into trouble! Ada (father) likes you. I doubt you would get more than a stern talking to. You do, of course, realize that I shall be punished far worse, do you not?" Legolas, who was now the human equivalent of fifteen, asked his brother furiously.

"What I realize, gwador nin, (my brother) is that ada will easily believe that it was you who tormented the poor elleth. He would hate to think it was his precious, beloved ion. (son) I also realize that if I blame it on you, I shall not get into trouble at all and you shall be confined to your chambers. You shall not be showing me up in archery for a few weeks. Perhaps even longer, for ada will be very angry about this latest stunt of yours I am certain," Lorolis answered with a malicious smile.

"It wasn't _my_ anything!" Legolas exclaimed angrily, "And whyever did you do that to that poor elleth anyway?"

"She had the nerve to turn down my polite request for a kiss in front of several of my friends. I was terribly embarassed and now she is too. Fair play I think. And by the way, no one will believe that this wasn't your work. As a matter of fact, I think I shall be rewarded for helping ada find the purportraitor of this horribly ill mannered and cruel joke," Lorolis replied happily.

"Oh I think not, you little...." Legolas said lunging at his brother. Lorolis saw this and began running. Legolas gave chase a moment behind.

"Let us go and see who is right, shall we?" Lorolis yelled back over his shoulder as he ran to the private study where he would find their father. The two burst into the study with Legolas still trying to catch Lorolis to administer the throttling that he had earlier threatened.

"What in all of Arda are you two doing?" Thranduil exclaimed.

"Trying to get here to tell you before this brute kills me..., Legolas is the one who ruined that elleth's dress. He told me not to say anything, but I could not allow this disgraceful act to go unnoticed," Lorolis said putting on his best 'I-am-hurt-that-he-would-do-that-too-ada' face. Legolas' jaw dropped and he began to try and defend himself when Thranduil glared and held up his hand in agesture of silence.

"Thank you, Lorolis. You can go on about your business now. I shall speak with you more later. I commend you for being so brave as to come forward with this admission, ion nin," (my son) Thranduil said. Lorolis shot Legolas one of his 'I-told-you-so' smiles and walked out as Alexia silently glided into the study unnoticed by all but Lorolis who did not speak. Thranduil turned his attention to Legolas, "Why Legolas? Why do you insist on being such a disappiontment to me? Ai! You are the bane of my existance!"

"I swear to the Valar that I did not do this! Not that you will believe me when I say this but, Lorolis is actually the one who committed this particular prank, not I! He blamed me because he knew that you would not hesitate to follow suit!" Legolas angrily answered turning an interesting shade of red resulting from his fury, "And as far as being a 'disappointment', I am ever so sorry that I am not as perfect as Lorolis. I am not him though I ever live in his irritating, evilly smirking shadow."

"You are right, Legolas. I do not believe you. I do not believe that you did not do it. Lorolis would never do such a thing. You are trouble, elfling. You make me wish that only one son was born the night I recieved twins. If your mother were not so adamant about loving your worthless hide I would ship you away to Rivendell. Elrond keeps all sorts of unwanted creatures. I doubt you would be out of place. You are not fit to be a stable keeper's son let alone a prince of this realm! Curse fate for giving me such an irritating thorn in my side as you! Valar only know what in all of Arda I have done to deserve this. I do not remember ever having done anything terrible enough to be blighted with the likes of you! I will think of something to do with your miserable accursed self later! I am too disgusted right now. If I set your punishment at present, you would be in the dungeon, which I cannot do. Not for the love of your stupid self though. I should never hear the end of it from your mother and the rest of the kingdom if I were to confine my son in such a manner. Now remove yourself from my study and my sight, you wretched hellion!" Thranduil bellowed harshly.

Legolas stared at his father for a moment, truely hurt, but that hurt soon turned to well concealed fury. He bowed his head slightly with an angry gleam in his eyes betraying his feelings, "As you wish, hir nin. (my lord) I should so hate to cause you further discontentment with my lowly prescence," Legolas said before turning and walking out.

After their son was gone Alexia slid from the shadows, having heard all that had transpired, and lit into her husband, "How could you say those things to our son, Thranduil? How dare you treat him thus? Do you pretend not to know how much those words you speak so very callously hurt him? I will not share a bed chamber with one so very heartless! I once loved you and thought you to be a good elf and king, yet now your true villany shows through! Do not EVER speak to my son like that again! As a matter of fact, I shall make sure that you don not. This treatment has been going on for far too long. Since you wish Legolas out of Greenwood so badly, I will grant your wish King Thranduil. Legolas and I will leave for Rivendell on the morrow!" Alexia said angrily with scorn openly showing in her voice and demeanor.

"My darling! I love you and do not wish for you to leave! It is that boy causing this rift between us! Can we not just send him away and continue on with Lorolis? Can we not put the mistake we made in having Legolas behind us? We could be a very happy family without Legolas around to make us all fight. He was never meant to be born anyway! I am certain of it!" Thranduil pleaded. He loved Alexia more than life. He would do almost anything to keep her. She was his queen and his beloved wife. Thranduil did not know what he would do without her.

"The Valar do not make mistakes, Thranduil. Legolas was meant to be born just as much as Lorolis was. He has an important destiny. I can sense it and I'll not have him downtrodden and have his confidence ruined by the likes of you. There is nothing wrong with Legolas though you and Lorolis constantly seek to make him feel and appear inferior. I will not stay. I cannot love any elf that could be so cruel to his own son. I have fast fallen out of love with you. The bond is broken and cannot be repaired. It is over, Thranduil," Alexia said as she turned to leave.

"Fine!" Thranduil yelled at her back in pure rage, "Go! Leave then! I can and will replace you! Rest assured of that! You are not the only pretty elleth in Greenwood Forest! May you both be eaten by wargs on your journey!"

Alexia did not grace Thranduil with an answer. She simply walked out and gently pulled the door closed behind her. Thranduil sat down with his head in his hands instantly regretting his harsh words to his wife. He really did love her. This was all Legolas' fault. Ai, how he hated, loathed, and despised that elfling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Legolas had gone to his room and started packing his things. He had decided to leave Menegroth. His father's words had cut him deeply. He was talking to himself as he packed, not something he would usually do except for when he was terribly angry, "That is just fine. If I am not wanted here, I will leave. Never liked this blasted cave anyway," Legolas mumbled to himself somewhat sulkily. He continued packing some of his les ostentatious clothing. Once he was finished, he grabbed his bow, his quiver, and his long white knives. The knives his mother had given him for his last beggetting day. They were her father's and had seen use at the battle of Dagorlad long ago. They wre beautiful and had been crafted by one of the great elven smiths of old. They were still in pristine condition and still very sharp after hundreds upon hundreds of years of use in battle. Legolas treasured them more than anything besides his bow, which he had crafted himself. He had paused in his packing to admire the knives once again as his mother glided on silent feet into his chambers.

"Where do you think you are going, Greenleaf?" Alexia asked with a hint of amusement glimmering through the sorrow that shadowed her fair face.

Legolas looked up at her, startled, with an equally sorrowful look on his young face, "I am leaving, naneth. (mother) I cannot stay here any longer. Alas for I will miss you, but I am not wanted and I am unhappy. I do not wish to stay where I am am so disliked and looked upon with so much scorn and contempt."

"You go not alone, Legolas. I have already informed your father. We shall depart for Rivendell in the moring at first light. I will not stay here either. We travel together, ion nin," (my son) Alexia said.

"But you are Greenwood's queen and are much loved by Adar and our people! You cannot leave and give up all of your life for me, mother! I am not worth such weighty sacrifices! Allow me to go alone! I beg you! There will be little to no sorrow at my departure, but yours...., well let us simply say that such would not be the case when it comes to you leaving Greenwood Forest," Legolas said, both surprised and dismayed at the problems that he was causing. However, a little piece of him was also happy that he was obviously loved by at least one person and he would not be going alone into the wilderness away from all that he had once known. Legolas was still very much more elfling than warrior. But sooner than Alexia would like that was soon to change and she knew this.

"Your departure would cause me great sorrow if I were not going with you, my Greenleaf. You are my loving sweet son and as such, are worth any sacrifice I could ever make for you. But our blood bond is not the only thing that makes you worthy of my love and loyalty. You have a good heart, Legolas, and you are a good elf. You are kind, loyal, intelligent, and compassionate. You are one of the few elves left that can speak with the trees and animals. It is already apparent to your weapons masters that you will one day be a formidable warrior. You have good instincts and you sense things that no one else around you does. Your hearing and eyesight are very sharp, even for an elf. I am not the only one who forsees you to have an important destiny. You will do great things in your time, Legolas Greenleaf. Do not despair because others are unfriendly due to ignorance and jealousy. Your father is blinded by his own inadequasies," Alexia told her son. He needed to hear about his good qualities after his father's tirade.

"I doubt I shall be able to continue my training," Legolas said looking nearly heart broken, "And I fear your judgement is clouded by your love for. I am not capable of anything of importance or greatness. Perhaps you have me confused with Lorolis."

"There is no confusion on my part, tithen pen. (little one) I am not the only one who has forseen this future for you. And contrary to your father's opinion, there are skilled warriors in Imladris, (Rivendell) as well as here in Greenwood. Your training will continue. Have you ever heard of Glorfindel?" Alexia asked her son who became wide eyed at the mention of tha ancient warrior.

"Do you mean Gorfindel the Balrog slayer? The same Glorfindel who was at the fall of Gondolin? That same Glorfindel?" asked the obviously interested young elfling.

"One and the same, ion nin," (my son) Alexia replied with a small chuckle at her son's reaction, "He resides in Rivendell and helps to train Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, in the arts of war and weapon crafts. They are only a little bit older than you are, Greenleaf."

"I thought he fell into a fiery chasm? How could he reside anywhere but in the Halls of Mandos?" Legolas asked, "And who is to say that he will help the likes of me or that Lord Elrond and his sons will not dislike me as much as adar and Lorolis do? My own twin cannot tolerate my prescence for Valar sake!"

"First off, Glorfindel was resurected and sent back to Arda by the Valar, for what reasons no one knows. Secondly, Glorfindel, Elrond, and the twins are all very different from most elves you have met here in Greenwood. They are Noldor and as such are much more relaxed and peaceful natured. They are very kind and good. Imladris (Rivendell) is exquisitly beautiful. There are many waterfalls and forest there as well, though the forest is not as large as here in Greenwood. The Bruinen River runs through the area too. The other thing I think you shall enjoy is the infamous Hall of Fire. It is a large hall with a huge fireplace where all sorts of warriors and travelers gather to swap songs and stories about all manner of things from their latest escapade to old tales of ages long passed by. It is truely marvelous, Legolas. Yes, I think you will love Rivendell and I am certain Lord Elrond will welcome you with open arms. Now finish packing and get thee to bed, for you will need all of your rest for the journey ahead. I shall be long and tiresome," Alexia said trying to soothe her son, "All will be well, Legolas. I will wake you before dawn and we shall leave. Sleep, my Greenleaf, for tomorrow we set out on an adventure to places where you may yet find your happines and confidence. I mele le, Legolas," (I love you, Legolas) Alexia said as she shut the door leaving Legolas alone. Legolas finished his packing and then layed down on his bed. For the first time in many years Legolas had hope. Hope for a better tomorrow. A tomorrow among people who did not hate him. Yet he did not get much sleep that night. The eager anticipation of what morning would hold kept him awake.


	3. Leaving

A/N: I would also like to thank my wonderful husband who is the most supportive man on Earth. Thanks for dealing with my somewhat eccentric ways! You are awesome, Frog!  
OK, here's the next chapter now. By the way, does no one like this story? I have received but one review, (and hannon le to the one person who did review! My plot bunny thanks you as well!) Well, on with the story because I like it even if no one else does! LOL!

When Alexia went to Legolas' room to wake him, he was already awake and dressed in his green and brown hunting clothes with his weapons on his back. He looked a true Greenwood warrior and a wave of pride swept over his mother. Alexia had already loaded the horses with all of their provisions and the gaurds and horses awaited only Legolas and Alexia. Thranduil and Lrolis were nowhere to be seen as Legolas stowed his things in his horse, Kaevera's saddle bags. The missing royals never showed and the procession left through the gates and started down the long road to Rivendell. They rode and camped for many days and Legolas got to know the three elves that rode with them. The eldest one, Tamerlain, seemed to be their leader. He was stern and serious, but kind as well. The other two were younger and more playful, but also very skilled wariors. They were all friendly with the young prince. The younger elves names were Krilian and Lyterius. They intended to see the royals to Rivendell safely, then return to Greenwood. They were not yet ready to leave their beloved forest. Tamerlain, however, intended to stay with Legolas and Alexia. Legolas had taken an almost immediate liking to Tamerlain and the warrior had grown quite fond of the elfling in return. Legolas was much like his mother. Tamerlain had been Alexia's personal gaurd while she grew up and even as an adult. He had remained such until she married Thranduil. Tamerlain was then made head capitain of the palace gaurd at the request of Alexia. When Alexia had asked for his help and told him what they were doing, where they were going, and why, Tamerlain knew in his heart that hyis place was by her side. He had sworn an oath to Verenis, Alexia's father, to keep her safe and happy as long as he still drew breath and he would never break that oath. Oath aside, Alexia was like a daughter to Tamerlain. He had watched her grow from a child and marry then have children of her own. Tamerlain had never taken a mate and had no children of his own, so Alexia was the closest he had, and he treated her as he would his own daughter. Tamerlain had never had much chance to get to know her sons. Now that he got to spend some time with him, Tamerlain realized that he was just as fond of Legolas as he was of Alexia. The boy was kind, spirited, and courageous. Yet, much to the elder elf's surprise, Legolas was also modest and compassionate. Tamerlain also noticed that Legolas was very observant. Not much got passed that penneth's (young one's) eyes and ears.

The other thing that struck Tamerlain about the little prince was his intelligence and obvious knack for strategy. They often sat around the evening camp fire with Krilian and Lyterius about the strategic side of the battles of ages long passed and gone down in lore. Legolas held up conversation with the experienced warriors like he had seen combat. His input into the talks was more like that of a well seasoned warrior with a few millenia of war under his belt than the barely adolescent princeling that sat before them. It also seemed strange to the ellyn (male elves-plural) that the elfling wore weaponry. Most elf children Legolas' age weren't even thinking of begining their warrior training, let alone openly wearing weapons. And it was apparent to all three warriors that these were not ceremonial or decorative weapons, for though they were beautiful, they were made for spilling blood. They were well kept and ready for battle. The bow, quiver, and white knives were carried on a unique but effective suspension system on his back. It was plain to see that he had fashioned it himself to suit his fighting style. One could only be so creative, yet precise, with the placement of their weapons if they had exstensive practice and was very comfortable with said weapons. Once during a false alarm where Krilian thought he had heard Orcs nearby them he yelled, "Yrchs!" (Orcs!) Legolas had acted as any experienced warrior would. He had his bow out, strung, and an arrow nocked before anyone but Tamerlain. They knew that their prince had not seen any combat, but it was obvious that he had practiced diligantly for most of his life. Legolas' skills were good. Very good. Even his instincts were advanced for his age. It was certain that one day Legolas would be a fierce and formidable warrior. Tamerlain, and the others were impressed by the boy that they had expected to be a spoiled, pampered princeling. Instead he was just like them, only younger. Far younger than someone who did not know him would ever expect.

Finally the small group of elves made it to the eastern edge of the High Pass through the Misty Mountains. Rivendell was just on the other side of the mountains. They stopped at the base of the trail before it began winding its way up into the rocky, grey slopes of the mountainous pass. They would begin the trek through the gravelly, uneven corridor at first light. Once all the members of the small party were around their tiny camp fire, the chatter began.

"Does Hir Elrond (Lord Elrond) know that we are on our way, my lady?" Tamerlain asked Alexia.

"Yes. I sent a falcon ahead with a letter explaining everything. He knows we are coming and why. Lord Elrond shall be excited to see you after so long, Greenleaf. Did you know that he was the elf that delivered you and Lorolis when you were born?" Alexia asked her son.

"No, I did not," Legolas answered absently as he peered around the area warily.

"Legolas, is something wrong? You seem distant and preoccupied," Alexia asked worriedly.

Legolas shook his head with a frown marring his fair features before turning to look at his mother, "I cannot say what or from where, but I have the feeling we are being watched by something with very ill intent. I have not yet seen nor heard anything to prove my suspicions correct, but I have an overwhelmingly forboding feeling that something horriblr is coming. The trees whisper of danger and seem disturbed. We are being stalked. I can sense it and it is making me very, very uneasy. We must be on our gaurd," Legolas said lokking just as uneasy as he claimed to feel.

"I too have felt what you speak of, yet it is mild and I had only just barely detected it," Tamerlain said, impressed by the little warrior yet again, "The threat is yet far off. We must keep more attentive vigil though. Our tithen ernil (little prince) is correct."

The conversation was very scarce indeed that evening. The watch duty for the night was split up then everyone but the one on watch fell asleep. That night passed without incident and morning came soon it seemed. Dawn came all too soon, for it was the last peaceful night any of them would have for a long time to come.

* * *

The next morning the elves started up the High Pass. Legolas still felt horribly uneasy, as if he were being watched. By midday the group was high in the Misty Mountains and the other elves als felt what Legolas had been sensing. Legolas was, meanwhile, growing more agitated by the minute. He knew an attack was coming he just did not know when or where from.

Finally the elves stopped for their midday meal and to rest their tired mounts. No one but the horses ate much. Just as they began to gather their belongings to continue on, what Legolas had been fearing happened. The small party of elves were attacked. The Orcs poured in on them from everywhere. It almost seemed to Legolas as if they were appearing from the very rocks themselves. Legolas was immediately at his mother's side. As Tamerlain, Krilian, and Lyterius drew their swords preparing for close combat, Legolas fired arrow after arrow into the enemy's rushing ranks with deadly precision. Several Orcs fell with the green-fletched arrows of Greenwood's prince buried deep within their foul flesh. Far too soon for his liking though, Legolas was forced to trade his bow for his twin white knives.

The elves were badly outnumbered by the Orcs. Soon Tamerlain was seperated from his fellow warriors and not long after that he was seperated from the queen and prince. He desperately tried to get back to them as he saw with a quick glance that Legolas alone still stood by Alexia's side defending her. The royals had been seperated from Lyterius and Krilian as well as Tamerlain. Yet Tamerlain could not get to them no matter how hard he tried. He could see that Legolas was felling the Orcs quickly and efficiently and Tamerlain felt a wave of pride flash through the anger and desperation he was overcome with as he watched the bravery and skill his prince was displaying. This was cut short though as one of the foul Orc scimitars buried itself in the lower right side of Legolas' stomache.

Legolas felt the blade enter his body and as it was removed an involuntary gasp left through his lips. 'Valar this hurts!' Legolas thought distractedly. He did not drop his weapons though. The prince continued to fight to keep his mother safe. The blood loss from the wound was slowing the young elf though and soon he was wounded again as a dagger was thrust into his thigh. The blade lodged itself deep within the bone. The Orc weilding the dagger twisted it, causing the bone to break jaggedly. This brought Legolas to his knees. Another Orc, seeing the elf's weakness, hit Legolas just over the left eye with the heavy hilt of his scimitar, dazing the princeling. As he hit the ground on his stomache, Legolas vaugely noticed as the Orcs repeatedly landed viscious kicks on both sides of his ribcage, breaking several. The Orcs that weren't beating Legolas or fighting the other elven warriors noticed that Alexia was now completely ungaurded. She desperately to fight the Orcs but was soon beaten, choked, and wounded very near to death. Alexia could feel her life force leaving her.

Just then, a patrol from Rivendell came across the Greenwood elves. They had been sent by Lord Elrond to escort the royal party. Between the reinforcements from Rivendell and the three Greenwood warriors, the Orcs were soon no more. As the battle ended, Tamerlain was stricken by the sight in front of him. The full grown warrior found tears falling from his eyes. Their prince held their beloved dying queen in his arms. She was drenched in her own blood but was trying to speak with her son for what she knew to be the very last time.

Legolas had seen the Orcs drop his mother's unmoving form and retreat. For the first time, Legolas realized that they must have hurt her. He dragged himself to his feet and stumbled over to where she lay on the ground. As Legolas tearfully realized the extent of his mother's injuries, the young elf knew she was not going to make it. Alexia opened her eyes and looked up at her son.

"Green..leaf?" she asked brokenly. Blood trickled steadily from the corner of her mouth as she spoke. It took every ounce of restraint Legolas had not to scream and go into hysterics. He knew all too well what was happening, but he felt it was his duty to try and comfort his mother in her last moments. She did not need to see her son lose it now. He would make her proud one last time since that was all he had left.

"Yes, naneth, (mother) I am right here. Do not try to move. You have been injured. You will be all right," Legolas responded, silent tears slipping down his dusty cheeks.

"I shall not... ever be.... moving again,... ion nin. (my son) Promise me... that you will .... continue on to Rivendell... without me, Legolas," Alexia said, "You are... bleeding, Greenleaf."

"It is nothing. A minor scratch. Worry not," Legolas said brushing off his own injuries, "And there will be no need for me to go on without you. You will be joining me. You cannot and will not die," he added almost pleadingly as his calm facade started to slip.

"I am dying, Legolas. I shall... not be... joining you,... ion nin. (my son) It is my time....Know that I have... always loved you... and I always shall. You are perfect... the way you are... Do not ever.. let anyone... change you,.. my Greenleaf... I ad kiach le (I am proud of you)... Continue to Rivendell, Legolas,... and after that... follow your heart... I mele le (I love you) forever... Namarie, ion nin,... Namarie..," (farewell, my son... farewell) Alexia said. Those were her final words. Just before she finally met her end, Legolas spoke the words she needed to hear from him to go to the Halls of Mandos in peace.

"I will go to Rivendell and I shall remain true to myself. I promise you. I mele le tenia, naneth," (I love you forever, mother) Legolas said broken heartedly. Seconds later, Alexia breathed her last and her beautiful eyes glazed over. Legolas' last scrap of control left him and he wept. Tamerlain and the other warriors watched, stunned into inaction, as the young prince sobbed over his mother's lifeless form for several minutes. Suddenly the healer from the group of Imladrians noticed Legolas' many wounds. His name was Belanane.

When the healer had gotten over the shock of what he had just witnessed, he noticed how close to collapse thr Greenwood youth was. He immediately spoke to Tamerlain since he perceived him to be their leader, "My friend, if we do not seperate that warrior from his mother and tend his wounds, he shall be joining her shortly," Belanane said, mistaking Legolas for just another warrior. Age is often hard to tell in elves after they reach what humans refer to as adolescence. He had seen some of Legolas' fighting in the battle and from the way he fought, Belanane thought he was obviously a member of the Greenwood royal gaurd, "Where are the queen and prince of Greenwood? Are they not with this party?"

Tamerlain shook his head sorrowfully, still trying to shake his own grief at not being able to protect his much loved charge, "They are with this group. Alas, for that is our queen lying dead and our prince you seem to have mistaken for one of us gaurds. He is no common warrior. That is the Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Greenwood Forest and though he is but barely made it to adolescence, I would welcome him by my side in battle any day of my life. We were on our way to meet with your Lord Elrond. Tis a cruel fate that she hath left us for the Halls of Mandos. But you are right. we must tend to the prince. We must stop the bleeding. Goheno nin (forgive me) for I am not myself. I have been the queen's body gaurd since she was less than five summers old. This is...." Tamerlain couldn't find an adjective that fit his feelings well enough so he simply went quiet. Tamerlain shook his head again, as if trying to rid himself of the images of the last few minutes and the grief that they brought, then turned and went quickly to Legolas, who had not moved from where he had been kneeling with Alexia's corpse.

Tamerlain came up behind the prince who was still upon his knees with Alexia cradled in his arms. He took Legolas by his shoulders and gently shook him. When Legolas did not even acknowledge his prescence Tamerlain spoke, firmly but quietly, "Legolas, ernil nin (my prince), you must come away," Tamerlain said as he desperately fought to keep his voice from quivering, "You fought valiantly and courageously, but she is gone, Legolas, and you must let us tend to your wounds. I know this hurts, but you must let go. Come penneth." (young one) Legolas ignored him as if he had not heard what Tamerlain had said and when the elder elf tried to take the queen's body away Legolas lashed out. In his dazed and distraught state he would fight anyone who tried to take her. Legolas felt he had failed to protect her but he would be killed before he allowed anything to further desecrate his mother's body. Tamerlain winced at the reaction. Legolas was obviously not himself. Between the grief and bloodloss, the young elf no longer even cared to distinguish friend from foe. Tamerlain nodded to Lyterius and Krilian who went and sat near Alexia opposite Legolas. Tamerlain still stood behind the young prince. He wrapped his arms around Legolas' shoulders and chest effectively pinning his arms to his sides. Once Tamerlain had restrained the elfling, the other two warriors took the queen's body away. Legolas put up a small fight but his injuries were taking their toll. Suddenly the world began to spin and darken and Legolas was pulled into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Belanane stopped the bleeding and tended the wounds as best as he could. Once finished they all sat around a small fire deciding what to do. Tamerlain was going to take Legolas to Rivendell as was originally planned and the elven escort from Rivendell would be joining them. Lyterius and Krilian were going to take Alexia back to Greenwood so that the king could give her a proper burial in her homeland. When morning came, they would go their seperate ways.

* * *

Tamerlain stayed awake by the prince's side all night. Some time after midnight but well before dawn, Tamerlain was startled as Legolas began to thrash wildly in his sleep. Tamerlain reached over to try and calm him before Legolas could cause more damage to his already injured body. The very moment that his hand came in contact with the young elf, Tamerlain noticed that Legolas' skin was hot with fever. It was a dangerously high temperature. Worried, Tamerlain called to Belanane, waking the other elf. The healer rushed over to where Tamerlain was attempting to restrain the barely conscious Legolas who was still in the throws of a nasty convulsion, possibly caused by the fever. Sweat had beaded on the young elf's brow and his eyes were unfocused. His breath came in quick and shallow gasps as he struggled to take in the necessary oxygen inspite of his body's lack of cooperation. The convulsion was causing his muscles to seize up and that was constricting his airways making it hard to breath. It was also causing great pain.

"He burns with fever. I fear it is very high already. He should not be so very hot," Tamerlain said in tones that made it clear he was upset, "Is there anything you can do to help bring it down?"

"Not much I am afraid. I have not the supplies nor the skills for that and we know not if he was poisoned. If he has been poisoned, then all things that are given to him must be known to not have a reaction with whatever poison is in his system. There is precious little that I can do to help him," Belanane replied regrettfully, "But all of that is a secondary concern at the moment. First we must stop these convulsions. Look, he is already bleeding again," Belanane said pointing to the growing puddle of blood seeping from the wound in Legolas' stomache and running to the ground, "He has ripped the wounds back open again. We must stop this before he worsens them any further. THAT I can do something about. You will need to continue holding him. Try to keep him calm for this will likely startle him a bit," the healer said as he took a vial out of his pack. He thoroughly wet a small cloth with the substance then corked the vial and put it back in his pack. Belanane nodded to Tamerlain and he tightened his grip on the young prince. As Tamerlain began whispering to Legolas calmingly in Sindarin, Belanane placed the drug soaked cloth over Legolas' mouth and nose. Legolas, not really aware and in a bit of a panic, fought back against those holding him and the drug trying to rob him of consciousness. He was becoming lightheaded and groggy. Legolas struggled more as his vision began to blur, 'What are they doing to me?' Legolas thought with growing alarm, 'And where am I? Who is holding me still?'

"Do not fight it, Legolas. We are only trying to help. Just try to breathe normally and relax. Allow it to lull you to sleep," Tamerlain soothed. Legolas relaxed ever so slightly when he recognized Tamerlain's voice through the haze in his mind, but it was enough, for soon his foggy mind and battered body succumbed to the black oblivion that was unconsciousness.

"That should keep him sedated for several hours. Tamerlain, did you say your name was?" Belanane asked. When Tamerlain nodded as he absent mindedly wiped the sweat from Legolas' brow, Belanane continued, "The only thing we can do to help with the fever is to hold a cold cloth to the elfling's forehead. If you would do that, I can check his wounds for any poison or infection that could be causing the fever and convulsions."

Tamerlain did as the healer had instructed and put a cool, wet cloth across Legolas' forehead. He took another cloth and wiped away all of the fever induced sweat that drenched his prince's fair form. Belanane unwrapped the bandages around Legolas' torso to check the wounds for signs of problems. The very moment he laid eyes on the wound, it was obvious to the healer that the wound to Legolas' abdomen was tainted by poison. Belanane sighed and scowled darkly at the evil black tinge that was creeping outwards from the wound in tentical like lines as it flowed through the young elf's bloodstream using his veins as a road on its journey to kill him. This was not a simple poison and the healer knew instantly that he could not cure this. Only Lord Elrond's skill in healing could save the Greenwood prince now. He looked up from his inspection to find Tamerlain eagerly waiting for news on his prince's condition.

"The wound to his stomache is surely the cause of the seizures and fever. The Orc blade that he was stabbed with had a complex poison on it. I can slow the poison down a bit, but I am not able to cure him of it. We must make all haste and get him to Hir Elrond (Lord Elrond) or he will not live. He is the only elf I know of with the knowledge and skill required to save the elfling from that fate. I am sorry, mellon nin. (my friend) This is a relatively swift poison though. If we make all haste and ride almost non-stop we may make it in time, but I would not trust to hope in this matter. The odds are that he shall not live to see Rivendell even with all I can do to slow the poison, Tamerlain. You need to know that and be prepared for it," Belanane said as gently as he could. It was clear that the warrior felt more than a simple sense of duty to the princeling and the now deceased queen.

"Then we will ride non-stop. I will begin packing up now. Prince Legolas is strong. He will fight this and he WILL live.... He must," Tamerlain said with poorly masked desperation. He felt like he had failed his queen. Not only had he allowed her to be brutally killed, he had let her young son become grieviously injured whilst trying to do Tamerlain's duty and protect her. He had utterly failed them. Tamerlain knew that when, IF, Legolas came to he would feel very much alone. Alexia had been the only one in Legolas' life to ever actually love him. The young prince had enogh grief over how Thranduil had practically banished him from his home. Whether Legolas admitted it or showed it, Tamerlain knew that it hurt Legolas to be so hated by his father. Now he would feel like his mother's death was his fault and he would likely begin to believe the things his father had said about him being nothing but trouble. Legolas would end up blaming himself for this whole mess and if the poison and wounds did not kill Legolas, then the guilt and grief would, Tamerlain feared. The warrior felt a wave of rage wash over him as he thought of whose fault this tragedy really was. He suddenly truely hated his king and was glad he had no intention of returning to Greenwood Forest. This was all Thranduil's fault.

Soon all was packed and the party set out for Rivendell swiftly. Lyterius and Krilian set out as well, but bound for Greenwood to bring the queen's remains back to Thranduil and Lorolis for them to bury.

A/N: Please review and tell me how you think I am doing. I would really appreciate any suggestions anyone has. Please avoid flames, but constructive critisism is always welcome. Thanks for reading! Until chapter four...Namarie, mellon nin!


	4. Rivendell and Greenwood

**A/N: I would like to send out yet another thank you to my mother, father, and brother in law for letting me work on this and several other projects! Hannon le! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter Four: Rivendell and Greenwood**

A week later the sad procession of two elves bearing the queen's corpse entered the gates of Menegroth. Thranduil raced to the gates, thinking that his beloved queen had left Legolas in Rivendell and returned to him. When he got down to the courtyard and saw his wife's cloak covered form and realized what was happening, Thranduil fell to his knees in despair. Lorolis stood behind his father showing no more emotion than a frown and a solitary tear slipping down his face, the face that was so like Legolas' but for the eyes. After a few moments, Thranduil rose to his feet and snatched his wife's body from Krilian. His rage had overcome his grief for the moment, but later that evening and for many after, Greenwood's King would lock himself away and weep for his lost love, growing bitter as his anger whispered that the blame for this tragedy could be placed with the same person that almost all of his troubles stemmed from; Legolas.

"How did this happen!" Thranduil raged, making Krilian and Lyterius take a step back, "I thought you two and Tamerlain were going to protect her? And where are Tamerlain and Legolas?"

Lyterius bowed his head respectfully, "Aran nin, (my king) we were ambushed in the High Pass. There were just too many Yrchs. (Orcs) We were seperated from the queen and prince. You should know that your son bravely defended the queen until he was badly wounded and fell. Only after dealing with our Prince did they manage to touch her. Prince Legolas fought well and killed at least as many Orcs as we trained and experienced warrios did. He fought honorably and like a true warrior," Lyterius announced loudly through the public courtyard. He was proud of his Prince and felt that all of the kingdom should know of the brave and noble deeds of Legolas. As he looked around, Lyterius noticed several other elves show pride for their Prince through the sorrow of what had befallen their queen. Legolas, though he did not know it, was much loved by the elves of his kingdom. They saw him as a noble and skilled young elf that was turning into a warrior prince that they could be proud of. Lorolis was not disliked, but nor was he a favorite. All there including Lyterius and Krilian were unaware of why Legolas had left or how the king treated their beloved prince. Lyterius had thought that Thranduil would gain some comfort knowing how valiantly his son had fought, for that was something all elven fathers would have felt their hearts swell with pride over, even though tragedy had still befallen them. All were startled by the reaction they received from their usually perpetually calm and collected king.

"It is his fault that Alexia was out there instead of here with me in the first place! That.. that... creature is no son of mine! There is no honor in that misbegotten idiot! He should have protected her better! You gaurds should have protected her better! Saes, (please) tell me that you may yet lighten my burden with some good tidings. Please tell me that the elfling was killed while in this battle, or at least captured with no hope of escape. Valar, I pray that Legolas does not still live," Thranduil said almost desperately.

Krilian scowled with unmasked disgust and contempt, "I shall give you what I consider to be good tidings. Prince Legolas yet lives though he was grieviously wounded and poisoned. Tamerlain went to seek the aid of Lord Elrond in Rivendell. There his wounds can heal. I see now why we were escorting him and the queen to Rivendell. You banished them, did you not? I am glad that your callous words and ill intent can no longer reach him."

"I never wanted Alexia to go! I just wanted that thrice damned Legolas gone! You two should have let him die and protected my wife!" Thranduil bellowed, "I wish that he had died instead of my beautiful, sweet Alexia!"

"If you truely cared about her, hir nin, (my lord) you would not have turned your own son away in the first place. That is what forced the queen from your walls. Even then, you could have sent the customary royal entourage of twenty gaurds with your family rather than force her to find three of her own gaurds. You blame others when it was you who allowed your anger and hatred for your own son kill your wife. Do not blame Prince Legolas or us. This is a tragedy of your own making, oh great King Thranduil. I hope someday your son has the strength and wisdom to forgive your cruelty. If he is anything like his mother, Prince Legolas will likely be twice the ellon (male elf) that you ever will be." Lyterius said angrily.

"Rhaich! (curses) Curse you both and that fool Tamerlain! You know nothing! I hate that child! He brings nothing but trouble, death, and misery with him! Curse the Valar for forcing Legolas upon me! Were it that I had but one son! Valar grant me his one request and let him remain forever gone from my prescence. Out of my sight you failures!" Thranduil bellowed at Krilian and Lyterius. Both left their king's prescence gladly and never again could they look at Thranduil in the same way. He was tainted by a dark shadow in the minds of many of his subjects.

* * *

Ever since he had received Queen Alexia's message about her visit to Rivendell, Elrond Peredhil (Half-elven) had been eagerly awaiting his guests arrival. He was eager to see Alexia once again and anxious to help. Alexia had explained in her letter how Thranduil treated Legolas and Elrond was less than pleased. Elrond was interested in simply meeting the young princeling. He, much like Alexia, had a bit of a forsight and had seen that Legolas was destined for great things. He had sent out a patrol to meet the Greenwood royals and assist their group. They had yet to enter Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's twin sons, also waited to meet Legolas with great anticipation. They wre only a little bit older than Legolas. Since very few elflings had been born of late, they had never seen other ellyn (male elves- plural) that were so close to their own age. From the description Alexia had given of her son, Elrond was certain that his sons and the prince would get along just fine. He was sure that they would be fast friends. His wife, Celebrian had known Alexia for several hundred years and was also looking forward to seeing her old friend again.

'Tis a shame that such a pleasant meeting should be so marred by the reason for its occurance,' thought Elrond with a quiet sigh as he looked over his realm from his balcony. He had been friends with Thranduil once upon a time, but as of late, they had been drifting apart. After hearing how Legolas was treated by his father, it was the last straw for that friendship. Elrond was furious at Alexia's explaination of why they were coming. Alexia was an honest elleth and she rarely if ever embellished any statements she made. Elrond believed her without question. For now Elrond would simply have to comfort himself with the fact that the queen and her son would there soon.

* * *

It was nigh on nine o'clock in the morning and Elrond, Celebrian, and the twins were sitting and having breakfast together in the dining hall. Just as they had started eating, Glorfindel burst in looking very upset, an odd state to see the usually calm balrog-slayer in, "Hir Elond! (Lord Elrond) Two elves of Greenwood have just returned with the patrol you sent out! It is the young Prince Legolas and his gaurd. The prince is gravely wounded," he said worriedly. From his friend's tone Elrond could tell it was serious. Elrond and his family jumped up and followed Glorfindel from the room, forsaking their breakfast for the time being. Glorfindel spoke as he swiftly strode down the corridor, "I had him taken to the healing halls. He does not look well at all. I saw no sign of the queen or any other warriors, but I did not stop the prince's gaurd to question him. He seemed preoccupied with the prince."

"We can ask him later when he is less upset. Elladan, Elrohir? I would like you two to stay with your mother whilst I take care of this. From the sound of things, I may need you all before the end of this. Celebrian, meleth nin, (my beloved) please stay close by, for if the queen is where I believe she is we shall need to talk. Excuse me," he said as he entered the room that Legolas had been taken to and quietly shut the door behind him.

Tamerlain sat next to Legolas up at the head of the bed. He made sure that he was out of the way. Belanane met Elrond near the door looking sad and uncertain. He spoke quietly, so as to keep Tamerlain from hearing, for the warrior was worried enough. Belanane had seen the attatchment that the prince's gaurd had to the young one, "My Lord, as much as it pains me to say it, I do not think that the prince has much chance for survival. His wounds are severe and the poison coursing through him is strong. He has suffered several broken ribs, a break in his thigh bone with a stab wound over the break, a head injury accompanied by a gash, and a stab wound to the abdomen tainted by poison. Yet the worst and most grievious injury he received was having his mother, the queen, die in his arms," Belanane said sorrowfully as he remembered the sight that had both broken his heart and left him strangely breatless at the sad, morbid beauty of it.

Elrond looked both shocked and upset by what Belanane had told him. He had had his suspicions but to actually hear that left him disconcerted all the same. Without saying a word to the other healer, Elrond bustled up to the side of the injured elfling. It took every ounce of composure that the elf lord had to retain his calm, stoic composure when he saw the pale, bloody elfling lying prostrate on the bed before him. He wanted to scream and rage at the senseless cruelty of the Orcs to this already suffering family. As he began cutting Legolas' tunic and undershirt off, Elrond told Belanane to fetch water, washing cloths, and bandages. Once he had removed the young one's tunic, he began to cut the leg of his leggings so he could get to the wound there. Legolas had been drifting in and out of consciousness nearly the entire time he had been in Rivendell, but as Elrond began to cause pain by cleaning his wounds, Legolas grew gradually more aware. By the time the healer reached up and set the break in his leg, Legolas was fully awake. It was sheer agony and the young elf let out a small but tortured cry of pain. Elrond nodded to Belanane who went over to the cabinet where the healing herbs were kept. He quickly made a tea with sleep inducing and painkilling herbs. Belanane and Tamerlain sat the prince up a little bit and carefully helped him to drink the tea. He was asleep mere moments after drinking it. Soon Elrond had everything bandaged and splinted where needed. Finally Elrond went over to where Belanane had made the previous tea and worked on creating an anectdote to the poison ravaging the young elf's body. He gave Legolas the tea the same way that the other tea had been given, for when unconscious elves swallow reflexively. Now the only thing left to do was wait and see if their care had any effect. Elrond looked up to see an expectant look on Tamerlain's nervous face.

"I have done all that is within my power. All we can do now is wait and hope. Will you tell me what happened to your group?" Elrond asked. Tamerlain explained everything then after a moments pause, he continued speaking, "Belanane, stay here and keep an eye on the prince whilst I go speak with Lady Celebrian. I will return shortly," Elrond said as he left the room.

When he walked out into the corridor, Celebrian and the twins were waiting for him and news of how the Greenwood prince fared. Elrond ran a hand through his dark hair which had fallen from the tie that usually kept it neatly held behind his head. He felt emotionally drained after leaving the room. He really was not sure if Legolas would live or not. It broke his heart that he could not do more. Being a healer, Elrond felt that he should be able to fix anything. As he thought back on the state of the young prince's body, Elrond suddenly felt a combination of intense anger and nausea flow through him. He quickly erased any sign of his feelings from his countanence so he did not alarm his wife and sons. Elrond looked at his family and was glad that they were all right.

"Prince Legolas lives but only just barely. He is badly wounded and poisoned. The queen was... Celebrian, I am sorry to tell you this but,.. well she was killed by Orcs. She died in her son's embrace. I know that Alexia was your friend, meleth nin (my beloved) but I need you to try and keep yourself together. This is indeed a truely tragic incident since young Legolas was being brought here to escape from sorrow only to have it follow him. The poor elfling shall need our help to make it through this and not fade, should he survive. He will need all the support we can give him, for now he has nowhere to go and likely thinks no one wants him. Alexia was one of the only people in his life to have shown any love to him. I propose that if he lives, we should keep him here and foster him. You two, Elladan and Elrohir, will have to try to make him at home and help him adjust to his new home. We need to make sure that he knows that there are still people who care about him. He will likely feel very much alone. Do you all support this decision?" Elrond asked his family.

"I think it will be a very good idea. We are very near to the same age. We would love to befriend Legolas. From what we have heard,.." Elladan said trailing off.

Elrohir picked up where his twin had left off, "He sounds like someone that we will like. I bet he shall fit in nicely around here. A friend our age is a rare treasure. We would love to have a younger brother."

"I think that with a bit of encouragement and reassurance, the young Greenleaf will be fine. If he survives, I think we will find it very easy to love this young ellon," (male elf) Celebrian said warmly, "Do you think that he will wake anytime soon, meleth nin?" (my beloved)

"I doubt it will be anytime tonight. You and the elflings should retire to bed. I must stay here with Legolas and keep an eye on his condition. Do not wait up for me, my dears. Goodnight," Elrond said before going back into the room with the sleeping princeling. The twins and Celebrian went to bed. Every member of the Peredhil family said a prayer to the Valar that night on Legolas' behalf.

* * *

Just before dawn, Legolas woke. He did not remember what had happened or where he was. He listened to the birds chirping with his eyes closed for a few moments, trying to figure out the answers to his questions. Finally he opened his eyes only to discover that he was in a place that he did not recognize surrounded by people that he did not know. Legolas panicked a bit in his unfamiliar surroundings. He sat up too quickly causing his wounds to scream in protest. Legolas let out a low pained groan as dizziness swept over him and clouded his vision and thoughts. Tamerlain spoke quietly and gently as he carefully lowered Legolas back into his previous lying position.

"Shhh. Lie still tithen pen. (little one) We are in Rivendell. You are safe and all is well," Tamerlain soothed.

"Tamerlain?" Legolas asked, still a little disoriented from the sedatives he had been given.

"Yes it is I, my prince," Tamerlain assured. Then when it looked as if the stubborn elf was going to try moving again, Tamerlain added, "Do not try to move about or you will tear the stitches and you are likely to start bleeding again. As I am sure you just noticed, moving around will cause you substantial pain still," Tamerlain hesitated for a moment before continuing with his next question, "Ernil nin, (my prince) do you remember how you were injured? Do you remember what happened?"

At this question Legolas closed his eyes and turned his face away from Tamerlain before answering, "Unfortunately, yes, I do remember what occured. I did not at first, but sadly my memory is swiftly returning. Alas that those memories could not be banished from my thoughts for all the ages of my life," Legolas replied. He tried to shift himself into more of a sitting position and winced whilst a hiss escaped his lips. He had felt a sharp shooting pain in his leg and stomache. 'Valar, it did not hurt this much when the blade first pierced my flesh!' Legolas thought.

"Hir Elrond, (Lord Elrond) have you something to ease the pain and discomfort? I would not have my prince suffer," Tamerlain asked on behalf of Legolas who he knew would say nothing about the pain. He would hide his discomfort and try not to bother anyone. Legolas hated being coddled, even when he was injured, so Tamerlain decided to say something despite the protests that were soon to come.

"I am fine, Tamerlain. You worry too much. You need not be so protective, mellon nin," (my friend) Legolas said in a voice that was clearly exhausted and trying to conceal pain, "I would rather remain clear-headed. I do not wish to take anything. I can tolerate any discomfort that I encounter. I am in no pain though. I really am fine, I assure you."

"You are far from fine, Prince Legolas. You need not suffer. I'll not allow it. I am supposed to protect you and if I must, I will even protect you from yourself," Tamerlain said quietly but sternly.

"Somehow I am not entirely convinced that you are in the great health you seemed to believe you are, penneth. (young one) Please drink this," Elrond said handing Legolas a small cup filled with unpleasant smelling liquid, "I would rather not have to enlist Tamerlain's help in forcing you. If I had to do that we would be starting out on rather bad footing, I fear," Elrond said to Legolas with a smirk. Legolas sighed and glared at the two elder elves for a moment before relenting and drinking down the horrible tasting tea. Soon Legolas was feeling slightly drowsy and lightheaded. He had calmed considerably, but he felt like he was a bit disconnected. He was having troulble keeping his focus and concentrating. Elrond said that it was caused by the drug he had given Legolas. The young prince's thoughts were soon turned to his mother now that he had a few minutes to let his thoughts drift.

"I would guess by the fact that my wounds are still present that this was not all a horrible nightmare," Legolas said to himself sadly.

"I fear not, my young prince. I truely wish that I could tell you that twas the case," Tamerlain answered his heart nearly breaking at the look on Legolas' face. His eyes spoke volumes about his anguish and grief.

"Then... she really is... gone. Alas! Were it not for me, my mother would have never been in the High Pass at all. I should have paid better attention and defended her properly! This is all my fault! My mother's blood stains my conscience and drowns my last bit of hope," Legolas said as he forlornly stared down at his hands twisting the coverlet upon his lap.

"You defended the queen better than I myself did, penneth. (young one) You could have done no better. Your mother was very proud of you, Prince Legolas, as am I. You did exceptionally well especially for someone as young as you are," Tamerlain said trying to keep the grief and anger he was feeling from becoming audible in his voice. This was Thranduil's fault, not Legolas' and it was so very wrong for this child to be carrying such thoughts and burdens. He truely hated what Thranduil had done to this good and innocent young ellon. It was unthinkably evil and he loathed what these emotions were doing to the usually strong adolescent.

"It was your mother's decision to leave Greenwood, tithen pen. (little one) I read the message she sent and I am certain that she wanted nothing more than to stay by your side. She did not wish to be pated from you, Legolas. She wanted you far away from your father's cruelty and malice. He is the one at fault for this mess, not you. You must understand that, Legolas," Elrond said. Legolas was quiet for a moment. He looked like he was realizing his predicament for the first time.

"What am I to do? I am not wanted in Greenwood, yet I know no one outside my forest, save Tamerlain. I am very much alone, I fear," Legolas said nervously. For the first time in his life, he did not know what his immediate future held and it scared him. He did not know what he should do. He was utterly lost.

"You are not alone. Never will you be alone, Legolas. You have yet to meet my wife, Lady Celebrian, but I assure you that we would be happy to keep you here with us. We have plenty of both love and room. My sons, Elladan and Elrohir, have already begun setting up a room for you should you wish to stay. They have been at the door begging to be allowed in to meet you and make you feel more welcome. It will take time to heal and work past your grief but I am certain that in time you can and shall be happy here with us. I would be honored to adopt such a noble and brave young ellon into my home and family. You would be treated as one of our own children and I am sure that our home shall be a happier place for your prescence in it," Elrond said reassuringly.

"I thank you for your kindness, but I fear you do not know what trouble you are willingly inviting upon your family. You do not know me, my lord. I find your intentions touching, but I do not wish to cause you and your lovely family the same strife and discord that I have brought upon my own family. It would be best if I left as soon as possible and found an isolated area where I cannot harm anyone or anything. I should remain alone lest I bring any more unhappiness and death upon others," Legolas said seriously. The elder elves were dismayed, but not surprised, by what had just come out of the young ellon's mouth. It was disconcerting to hear one so young be so very convinced of being nothing but trouble to everyone he came in contact with.

"I'll not hear of it. You shall stay here in Rivendell with us and I shall prove to you that there is nothing wrong with you. You do not bring problems with you, Legolas. It has simply been made to seem that way by a series of unfortunate incidents and cruel words. Your father's words have been a poisonous influence that have very nearly killed all confidence that you have ever had. Now sleep, Legolas, for later my wife and sons will want to meet the newest member of our family," Elrond said smiling as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the elfling's forehead. Legolas nodded, still unsure, but did as the healer said and was soon fast asleep once more.

* * *

Later that evening when Legolas awakened, Elrond was still sitting next to his bed. He was reading a book to keep himself occupied. When he noticed Legolas trying to inch his way into a sitting position, Elrond immediately helped him to accomplish his task. Elrond went over to a table across the room and returned with a steaming cup of tea.

"Drink this, penneth. (young one) It is a mild painkiller. It will not make you nearly as drowzy as the others have. You have my word. You may feel a little lightheaded and have a little trouble concentrating and focusing," Elrond said handing the cup to an unsure looking Legolas. He frowned but did as he had been instructed and drank all of the tea.

"Where is Tamerlain, my lord?" Legolas asked as he grimaced at the after taste of the awful tea. Elrond tried, unsuccessfully, to hide a smirk.

"I sent him to get some rest. He was near to collapse from exhaustion. By the way, Legolas, you need not refer to me in such a formal manner. You can call me Elrond or if it becomes comfortable to you in time, you can call me adar as my boys do. Either would please me greatly. But speaking of my sons, would you be feeling well enough to meet them and my wife? My sons are eager to meet you. So curious are they about their new brother, that I fear they may sneak in here if I do not allow them in soon," Elrond said with obvious amusement.

Legolas nodded, "Yes, Lor- I mean Elrond. I have been rather eager to meet them as well. From what my mother said, I believe I shall like them."

Just then, Lady Celebrian came into the room with a tray of food. She smiled warmly as she set the tray on the table next to the bed, "Suilad, (hello) Legolas. It is good to see you awake and feeling better. I am Elrond's wife, Celebrian. I brought you some dinner. You need to eat to keep up your strength and heal. I expect you are quite hungry by now. I hope soon you will be feeling well enough that you can join us in the dining hall for meals."

"Thank you for your kindness, my lady," Legolas replied with a polite bow of his head, "I am rather hungry actually."

"No need for such formalities, tithen pen. (little one) Welcome to our home," Celebrian said, "We are very glad to have you. I would think that you will be a good influence on our charmingly rambunctious twins what with your impecable manners and all."

"Yes, by the way, would you fetch them hither, meleth nin? (my beloved) Apparently Legolas is just as anxious to meet them as they are to meet him. I think you could use the interaction and company of those your own age," Elrond said. Celebrian left and soon returned with two identical dark haired, grey eyed boys in tow. Both were smiling warmly. Elladan and Elrohir saw a golden haired elf with bright cerulean blue eyes looking at them with a strange mixture of curiousity and nervousness. Their parents had already explained Legolas' troubles so they knew that he might be a little shy and skitish at first. Elrohir spoke first.

"Hello there. I am Elrohir-," one said.

"And I am Elladan. Welcome to-," the other said.

"Rivendell, Legolas," they said in unison. They seemed far more in tune with each other than he and Lorolis had ever been. Legolas stared at them for a moment trying to decide what to say to these friendly young twins. Finally he spoke, quietly and with a hint of curiousity in his voice.

"Mae govannen, neth Peredhil gwadyr. (well met, young Half-elven brothers. A/N: I am pretty sure that is the plural form of gwador=brother) Thank you for the warm welcome. From what I have been told, you two are not much older than I. I have hope that we can be friends. I cannot say I have ever really had any before. The only other elf in Menegroth my age was my brother and we never really got along all that well," Legolas admitted.

"We are the only ones our age here too, but luckily we get along well," Elladan said still smiling happily. It was a genuine smile, for he already felt that he would like Legolas and that they would all go on many adventures together.

"It will be very nice to have new companionship though. You can help us torment Erestor and Glorfindel when you are feeling better," Elrohir said gleefully.

"It is quite fun. The shade of red we can make them turn is really quite exquisite. We get a different amount of points for different shades of red. It is however, a dangerous game as the two elder elves in question apparantly do not like said game," Elladan added happily.

"And we can do some training together. We hear that you are quite good already. Perhaps you can help us with our archery because we are about one rung up the ladder from pitiful," Elrohir said making a face at his admission.

"We aren't all that bad, Ro!" Elladan exclaimed indignantly.

"I think I shall enjoy doing all of the above as soon as your adar (father) lets me free from this bed," Legolas said with the first genuine smile that he had had reason to grace anyone with in a long while.

"He is your adar (father) as well now," Elladan said obviously pleased with the addition to their family.

"And you, Legolas, are our tithen gwador," (little brother) Elrohir said positively beaming with joy, "Anything you need, just ask and if it is within our power, you shall have it."

"Once again I thank you. Already you have shown me more kindness than anyone in my own family, besides my mother, ever has before. Hannon le, gwadyr," (thank you, brothers) Legolas said before turning his attention to Elrond. He wore a hopeful look and his eyes were wide and pleading, "When will I be allowed to get up and go outside?"

Elrond laughed at what he would later dub the 'innocent elfling look' and said, "It will be another week before you are permitted to get up for short walks. Remember, Legolas, that your leg was broken and even when you do get up you shall need a crutch. Your leg must also remain splinted while you use the crutch to protect against further damage. It will be several weeks before you can dart off with these two menaces."

Legolas looked crestfallen and heartbroken, "Several weeks? Ai! I may have gone mad by then! I have never been penned up away from trees that long!"

"Ada! (dad!) Surely you do not mean that! It is torture!" Elladan exclaimed, "Especially for a wood-elf!"

"You must be jesting! It is simply cruel to lock him away like that!" Elrohir added.

"We shall see if we can get him outside for brief periods each day, all right?" Elrond said trying to quell the fledgling mutiny, "Now, your mother and I are going to leave for a bit. We have things we must attend to. You three can get better aquainted. But do not stay for too long. Legolas still needs his rest," Elrond warned as he left with his wife. The three boys sat talking until late that night, Elrond came and ushered the twins off to bed and made Legolas get some sleep. In the weeks and years that followed the three did become close friends. Legolas was effectively adopted into Elrond's family and other than his appearance being different than that of the other family members no one would know that Legolas wasn't born into that family.

A/N: Tune in next chapter to see the Menaces of Rivendell at work along with yet another addition to the family! and just so everyone knows, all the major events and dates match Tolkien's original dates in the timeline of the Third Age in the appendices in the back of "Return Of the King". Hope everyone is still enjoying this. It is giong to be a very long story and I already have most of it writen down in a notebook. There is over 130 pages! S strap in for a long ride! Please feel free to review and give me any ideas or constructive critisism that anyone mat have! It is always appreciated! Hannon le to all my readers for sticking with it and allowing me to entertain! Hope I fufill all expectations!


	5. A New Life

A/N: Hannon le to everyone who has been reading this story! If you catch any errors of grammatical nature or problems with keeping to Tolkien's original dream for the world and characters he created, please let me know!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's wonderful characters or places. Alas! I do, however, have one or two of my own characters so please contact me if you for some reason require to borrow them.**

**Chapter Five: A New Life**

******(Year 241)**_** Sixty Four Years Later...**_

A solid 'thud' signaled the arrival of the arrow to its destination. It had hit the bullseye of the target just as the many arrows shot before it had. It was at least a one hundred yard shot. Two identical pair of eyes looked at the arrow and then the archer in frustrated disbelief and one set with carefully masked pride at a student.

"Very good, Legolas! Your consistancy in hitting the same spot every time is improving as is your rate of fire," Glorfindel complimented. He was pleased with the ability that Legolas had with archery. The young ellon obviously had a rare seen talent with the weapon.

"Thank you, Glorfindel. Perhaps soon I can start practicing with moving targets?" Legolas asked hopefully. He was eager to learn more and continue improving his skill with a bow.

"I think a little more practice is in order before we move on to that," Glorfindel replied with a small smile.

Elladan lowered his bow and looked over at Legolas with a playful smirk, "You, tithen gwador, (little brother) are a show off. How are Elrohir and I to get any compliments if you continue to outclass us in such fashion?"

"Yes, Legolas, I agree. You could pretend to have a bad shot here and there simply to make us not look so horribly. Shooting next to you could make most full trained warriors look bad! Ai! and we have to do it daily!" Elrohir exclaimed dramatically.

"It is not my fault that I am talented!" Legolas laughed as he held up his hands in a defensive gesture, "And you two show me up just as badly when we practice with our blades. I do not whine to you two about that."

"Elrohir is simply more talented at whining than you. You have not practiced enough. I am certain that if you ask nicely, our dear brother could give you some pointers on the subject," Elladan said with a broad grin, "He is quite good at whining."

"What now? I do **NOT** whine! I complain with eloquence. There is a difference," Elrohir said defensively.

"Sure you do, gwador nin," (my brother) Legolas said as he tried to hide his mirth at Elrohir's indignance.

Just then a very angry Erestor, Elrond's lead advisor, came bustling out onto the practice field looking ready to kill, "That is it! You three menaces to Rivendell and society in general! I am going to have your hides this time! Prepare for the lecture of the millenium!"

"Oh dear! Run!" Elladan exclaimed as all three ellyn dropped their bows and ran as if their very lives depended upon their speed. And with Erestor this angry, they were in danger. Not a physical threat but the threat of losing their sanity as their will to live was sucked away by one of Erestor's infamous lectures.

"I think that he may have discovered our 'rearrangement' of his study!" Elrohir said as they sprinted for the gardens.

"Apparently he did not like it!" Legolas quipped as he lept into the branches of a huge birch tree growing in the far corner of the gardens. Elladan and Elrohir follwed suit. They all sat perfectly still and waited for Erestor to storm past their hiding place still bellowing. Once he had gone by and was out of earshot the three young mischief makers burst out laughing. As soon as their laughter died down Legolas spoke again, "I wonder when naneth is going to have the elfling? It should be here very soon I thought."

"Ada said soon but it is very hard to predict a sure date. These things are not easily fortold nor will our little sibling make an appointment," Elrohir said.

"We shall just have to wait and see what happens, I am excited about the prescence of a new family member. It is only supposed to be a few weeks until the elfling is born," Elladan piped in

"We may not live to see the baby once Glorfindel sees what we have done to his bedchamber. Especially when he teams up with Erestor who is alreadt itching to have us stuffed and mounted on his wall. Ai! And ada has not yet heard of our antics either," Legolas pointed out mildly.

"True, " Elrohir conceded. He looked at Legolas curiously, "How is it that they never see us when we hide in this tree? You would think that we would be easily visible."

Legolas smiled happily, "Because I asked this lovely tree to hide us. It moves its branches to properly shield us from sight. It is a very nice and cooperative birch. I am quite fond of it. It reminds me of an old oak that used to do the same thing for me in the gardens of Menegroth. It was the only friend I had before I came here," Legolas said with one of his hands gently running down the bark of the tree in which they were sitting.

"I may never cease to envy your ability to speak to the trees. We can feel only the most general moods of the trees while you can chat with them as if they were us. Like they are old friends. I have an odd feeling that your talent in this will come in handy for more than hiding from Glorfindel and Erestor one day," Elladan said somewhat cryptically.

They did not get to chat about the matter any further though for just then Glorfindel walked into the garden and bellowed, "All right you three! Your adar and naneth wish to see you in the healing wing! It would appear that the elfling is going to be born a little earlier than expected!"

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas jumped from their hiding spot and ran to the room in the healing halls where their very uncomfortable mother was just begining to go into labor. Elrond met them at the door and halted them outside the room, "It will be several hours yet before the elfling is born, but your mother has begun to have contractions. I want all three of you close by and out of mischief while I am taking care of this. I will inform you when the elfling is born and then you can all come and see it and your naneth provided that there are no complications," Elrond said escorting them to a bench in the hallway. It was just outside the door of the room that Celebrian was in.

"Isn't it a little early ada? I thought it was to be several weeks before naneth delivered the elfling?" Legolas asked worriedly voicing the concerns of all three young ellyn.

"A little early, yes, but not dangerously so. All should be fine with the birth, ions nin. (my sons) I will keep you posted even if I have to send one of the other healers out to speak with you. And by the way-" but Elrond was cut off as the usually mild tempered Celebrian bellowed.

"They'll be fine, Elrond! You won't if you do not get in here now! I could use your assistance at the moment!" Celebrian yelled sounding frustrated.

"Excuse me! Let me give you a piece of advice that will serve you well through out your lives. Never anger a pregnant elleth, especially one in labor," Elrond said scurrying into the room and shutting the door behind him. Legolas and the twins sat down and waited nervously. Things were relatively quiet for the first hour but into the second and third hours, Celebrian's yells could be clearly heard by the startled young ellyn outside in the passageway. They all got up and began to pace, but soon discovered that there wasn't enough room. They decided that they would take turns.

As Legolas sat down from his turn at pacing he asked the twins, "Does this not seem to be taking too long?"

"I know not. I hope all is well," Elladan replied with a wavering tone. His fear shone through in his eyes and voice.

"My nerves are shot. If this takes much longer I may go mad," Elrohir said as he stood for his turn at pacing.

"You three are going to wear holes in the floors and then we shall have to resurface this entire corridor," Glorfindel said. He had come at the end of the first hour along with Tamerlain and joined the young ellyn in their vigil. They did not pace though, "And when you two were born there was nearly eight hours of this waiting as I remember it," Glorfindel added refering to the twins' birth. Both of the elder elves were perfectly calm.

"You and Lorolis were much quicker," Tamerlain said to Legolas, "Only about three hours all said and told."

"It has been more than four hours already!" Legolas exclaimed, "How do we know if everything is all right?"

"Because Lord Elrond would have informed you if it was otherwise," Glorfindel said in a frustratingly calm and collected tone.

"This is not the first elfling that Lord Elrond has delivered. All three of you were brought into Arda by his hands. Relax before you drive Glorfindel and I absolutely mad," Tamerlain said. He and Glorfindel had grown to be very good friends and were rarely seen without one another nearby.

A few the cry of a baby was heard and a few moments after that Elrond appeared at the door, "Would you three like to come in and see your new tithen gwelleth (little sister) and see your naneth?" the elf lord asked. All three of the young ellyn nearly trampled each other and Elrond attempting to do just that, "Slow down, ions nin. (my sons) She isn't going anywhere. There is no need to hurry. How about we try single file?"

Soon all three elves were lined up and waiting. Legolas took up the rear with Elladan in the front of their line. When doing any sort of military drills that was always how Glorfindel and Tamerlain had them assemble. When instinct kicked in and the young warriors-in-training did it now, the two elder elves smiled at each other in mutual recognition of their accomplishment. They had actually managed to hammer _something_ into those incredibly thick heads. Training young ellyn could be difficult at the best of times, but these independent, stubborn, and overly playful trainees could be equivalent to their worst nightmare sometimes and they often wondered if they young ones learned anything at all.

With all three boys were standing quietly at attention in a nice respectable line, Elrond smirked, "All right then. Now, can we manage this in a docile manner?" Elrond asked and all three young elves nodded. Elrond turned and led them into the room. They were greeted by the sight of their mother still in bed and looking disshevled holding a tiny bundle. Thet approached slowly and very curiously. None of them had ever seen a baby before. Celebrian smiled tiredly at her sons as they came closer.

"It is a healthy little elleth," (female elf) Celebrian said pulling the blanket back from the baby a little so the curious ellyn could see the tiny one better. They were greeted by sparce, yet very dark hair and dark blue-grey eyes. The little baby elfling was smiling and cooing contentedly. All three young ellyn were smiling with unrestrained amazement and obvious adoration. The little elleth's eyes sparkled and with the shade of dark blue that they were, it looked as if they _were_ small pieces taken out of the night sky. Elladan was the first of them to find his voice.

"She is absolutely beautiful," he said in awe of the new life in fornt of him.

"She is the most perfect elfling ever," Elrohir added happily.

"Her eyes look like the night sky studded with shining stars," Legolas said adoringly.

""You are right, Legolas. They do. We have decided to call her Arwen. Do you three approve?" Elrond asked. All three ellyn nodded enthusiastically. They were all smitten and each took a turn holding the happy little elfling before Elrond sent them off so Arwen and Celebrian could rest. They grudgingly left and went off to other tasks muttering about how it wasn't every day one got a new sister. After they had finally left, Celebrian spoke to her husband.

"I think that she shall be well protected. They will make marvelous elder brothers," she said with a smile.

"Yes, meleth nin. (my beloved) I pity the man who will one day seek to marry her and steal her away away from her gwadyr. (brothers) He will have a difficult task on his hands. I sincerely doubt that they will ever think anyone is good enough for their tithen (little) Arwen," Elrond said with a smile and a contented sigh as he thought about his lovely family.

* * *

(Year 251) _Ten Years Later..._

Lord Elrond had finally allowed his eager sons to join Glorfindel and Tamerlain on border patrols. Elladan and Elrohir had been sent with Glorfindel and Legolas had gone with Tamerlain. Each group had many other warrios in the patrol as well. It was common for a patrol to consist fo such numbers as fifteen to twenty elves. All of the warriors, with the exception of Elrond's young sons, were experienced and battle hardened warriors who had been going on patrol of the realm's borders for many long years. Glorfindel's group went to the south and left a few days after Tamerlain's group which had gone to the north. They spent nearly two weeks on patrol before heading back to Rivendell. The time spent was uneventful for both patrols.

When Legolas returned to Rivendell ahead of his still patrolling brothers he was absolutely exhausted. One got very little sleep whilst on duty and he was looking very forward to a warm bath, a hot meal, and a soft bed in precisely that order. Legolas decided that he should inform Lord Elrond of his arrival and knowing that he had come home during the evening meal, he went to the dining hall. When he entered the hall, Arwen jumped up from her seat at the table and tackled her much adored big brother nearly taking him off his tired feet with the ferosity of her attack.

"Legolas! Legolas! You are back! Yay! We have missed you lots and lots, gwador nin! (my brother) Will you play with me once I have finished eating and ada excuses me from the table? Saes?" (please) she questioned with her most adorable pitiful eyes. Celebrian, knowing that Legolas had never had the heart to deny Arwen anything she desired especially when she pulled that face, stepped in and recued the young ellon.

"Arwen, dear, let your brother eat and relax. I am sure that he is weary and could do with some food and rest," Celebrian said with a warm smile, "Come sit down and eat something, ion nin." (my son)

"Naneth is right, Arwen. I am very tired and rather dirty, Perhaps we can play tomorrow, tithen gwelleth," (little sister) Legolas said sounding very weary indeed yet hesitating to sit down, "You may wish for me to excuse myself until after I have bathed. I am far from presentable and I am certain that I have smelled far better."

"Nonsense, Legolas! Sit down and eat! You are fine!" Celebrian said both amused and aghast at Legolas' constant consideration for others.

"You are not going to a feast, simply having an evening meal with your family, Legolas," Elrond said motioning for him to sit down. Legolas removed his pack and weapons and set them down on the floor next to his chair then sat down tiredly. Some of the servants immediately came with some roasted venison, vegetables, and some warm bread with butter. Legolas poured himself a goblet of cold milk from the pitcher on the table and began to eat. As Legolas ate, Elrond asked him about how his time on patrol had gone.

"It was uneventful, adar. (father) There were no signs of Orcs or any other trouble. We did alot of watching and waiting. Tamerlain and the other warriors used almost everything as an opportunity to teach me and I learned quite alot. I would like to continue going on the patrols, if I have your permission to do so, of course. There seems to be endless chances for learning new things and expanding the knowledge I have already. It was far more exhausting than I expected it to be, though. I am rather weary this evening," Legolas answered with a yawn.

"I would expect that you are, ion nin. (myson) Elladan and Elrohir are not expected back for a few days yet, so why don't we suspend training until a couple days after they return. That way you will all get some time off before you get back at it. Then you can return to your training refreshed and ready. All right?"

"That sounds woderful," Legolas said and continued eating. When he was finished, Legolas excused himself and went to his chambers. As with all the family's quarters, there was a private bath chamber attached to his bed chambers. Legolas got himself a clean pair of sky blue silk leggings. They were loose and comfortable since they were designed for sleeping. He also grabbed the matching robe which was made of the same material and was equally as loose and comfortable. Legolas then went into his bath chamber. The ever perceptive maids had already poured him a hot steaming bath in the large pool-like tub. Legolas added some lavender oil and evergreen essence to help relax his overtired mind and body. Then he undressed himself and lowered his body into the invitingly warm and comfortable water. Legolas soaked for a while before grabbing his soap and thoroughly scubbed of the trail grime that had accumulated on his person. He then undid the warrior braids that he had worn in his hair since he was a very small elfling and also washed it. After soaking for a little while more, Legolas got out of his bath. He had almost fallen asleep in the water. Legolas put on his sleep wear and collected a small stone on a chain from a table. Legolas put the chain back around his neck and clasped it there. The stone was oval shaped and dark green in color. His mother had given it to him the same day she gave him his twin white knives. She had given Lorolis a light blue one that was the same shape and size as Legolas'. Their mother had told them to always wear them. To Legolas it was a small reminder of his mother and it only came off of him when he bathed. Legolas redid his warrior braids as he pondered over events far in the past clear through to the present. Before he finally laid down for the night, Legolas walked out onto his balcony. As he stood at the railing overlooking Imladris a breeze blew through causing Legolas' open robe to flutter around him. The silk material fluttered around him in shimmering waves. The elf could smell the rain on the air and the trees whispered of a coming storm. This was confirmed by the sound of thunder and the first raindrop hitting Legolas on the nose. He sighed and retreated indoors where he flopped down on his bed and was almost instantly asleep.

* * *

Later that night, Legolas woke as something wiggled under the covers and into his bed beside him. He was slightly startled until that same something snuggled up close to him, laying its adorable little head on his chest.

"Arwen? What are you doing here sweetie? Is something wrong?" Legolas asked the tiny elfling curled up next to him.

"Mmhm. It is storming, gwador, (brother) and I am scared. Can I sleep here tonight? I do not want to be all alone when the sky makes so much noise. Please, Las?" his baby sister asked pitifully while using a nickname that she had made for him. The rest of the family had soon picked up on it and it stuck.

"Of course you can tithen edhel. (little elf) Storms are nothing to fear, though. It is just the Valar giving the trees a bath. All is well. I mele le, Arwen. (I love you, Arwen) Goodnight," Legolas replied with a smile at the sleepy elfling.

"Iston. (I know) I feel safe now anyway. I mele le, Las. (I love you, Las) Night night," Arwen said as she snuggled deeper into her big brother's protective embrace. They were both soon fast asleep once again.

When Elrond went to check on his daughter later that night, he was frightened out of her wits to find her missing from her room. He immediately went to wake Legolas to ask for his help in finding Arwen. When he opened Legolas' bed chamber door, the sight that greeted him caused the elf lord to smile. Legolas was sleeping soundly with one arm wrapped around an also soundly sleeping Arwen while she used his other arm as a pillow. Both slept on their sides with Arwen's back to the elder elf. Elrond sighed and shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. The little one (equivalent to a human five year old) had surely won over her brothers' hearts. To everyone else they were rough and tumble warrior ellyn in training, but to Arwen they were soft and gentle and sometimes even playful. Elrond quietly closed the door and returned to his bed where his wife awaited him.

**A/N: Thanks everyone still reading this story. Sorry about the long time between chapters. I got extremely busy as of late, but I shall not ever abandon my noble cause. (I won't give up on this story in short form) Please review and let me know what you all are thinking. I treasure my feedback and so does my evil plot bunny. By the way, the next chapter will contain teenage troublesome Legolas and the twins getting into mischief, so tune in next time for the much longer chapter, "Of Drunken Elves and Angry Dwarves". Namarie, mellon nin! Please review!**


	6. Of Drunken Elves and Angry Dwarves

**A/N: Hello again everybody! Did you miss me? Thank you to everyone who has kept reviewing and to all you silent readers out there! Hannon le! I am so sorry for the extended period between updates on this story but if you refer to my bio page the situation may be better explained! Plus this is longer than any of my other chapters! Well here we go, mellons nin! On with the tale...**

**Chapter Six: Of Drunken Elves and Angry Dwarves**

**(Year 397) **_**One Hundred Forty Six Years Later...**_

"But adar! You said when we were two hundred fifty years old we would be allowed out by ourselves!" Elladan exclaimed.

"Now Legolas is two months passed that age and still you resist to keep your word and allow us some of the freedom we are due as we grow into adults!" Elrohir added.

"Come adar. We simply wish to go on a hunting trip by ourselves without Glorfindel and Tamerlain mothering us the entire time. We have all been on border patrol for over a hundred years now and have all seen some combat. We can take care of ourselves for a hunting trip. We will not go passed the borders if it will make you feel better. Let us have but a little bit of freedom," Legolas pleaded.

Elrond stared at his sons for a moment giving them the 'I-really-do-not-like-this' look. His glare did not phase them as it did others. They were used to it by now. Finally he sighed, realizing that he would have to let the chicks out of the nest eventually, "Fine, you can go, ******but**, you will not leave the borders of our realm and you will be back in two weeks. That is the best compromise that you three are going to get out of me. You wouldn't get that if you were not as stubbornly persistant as an entire colony of dwarves. Now go pack before I get a chance to think about this and change my mind. You can leave at dawn," Elrond said, "I'll pack a bag with any healing supplies you may need on the trip and give it to you before you leave. Now go on you rambunctious young ellyn, before you drive me mad," Elrond added with a good natured smile to accompany his fatherly goading.

The three young elves stared at the elf lord absolutely astounded that he had given in so easily. They had intended to plead their case but had not expected their father would actually allow them to go. They quickly did as Elrond had recommended and left before he changed his mind. After they left Elrond turned to Celebrian, "Why do I have the feeling that I am going to regret this?" Celebrian's only response was a smile.

* * *

The next morning the three young ellyn said their farewells and set off for the south. After they had ridden for half a day they began talking. Plotting would actually be a more appropriate term for the conversation being held amongst them.

"So you did look closely at the map didn't you, Elladan?" Legolas asked, "If we wish to make it to Hollin we need to know how to get there."

"I paid close attention to the details, though it was hardly necessary. It is straight south along the Misty Mountains for about one hundred miles," Elladan answered.

"This will prove quite amusing. I have never seen Hollin but I hear it is unlike any other elven settlement due to their trading with the dwarves of Moria. I am eager to see their city," Elrohir said.

"You do of course realize that if our identities are revealed we will likely be detained like lost elflings until our adar comes to fetch us? I think it would be a wise idea for us to adopt alias' whilst around the other elves. I have always been rather fond of the name Gwalis. That is the one that I shall use. What of you two?" Legolas asked.

"I shall be Tearin," said Elladan.

"And I will be Tiellin," said Elrohir.

"Are you two aware that your names do not have to sound alike when you use alias' don't you?" Legolas asked somewhat amused by the twins.

"Of course, but watching other elves get confused about not only our appearances but our names as well is somehow morbidly satisfying," Elrohir said gleefully.

"I agree," Elladan said, "It is rather strangely amusing. I have yet another valid point though. I do not know about you two but I have yet to taste wine and I would like to do so but that requires us being at least five hundred years old. We should have older ages to match our new names."

"Fine, but for once I get to be older," Legolas declared mischieviously, "How about closer to twelve hundred years old?"

"All right. We shall be only one thousand years then," said Elrohir.

The three ellyn were near to the human equivalent of eighteen. Elves did not come of age until they were five hundred years of age, which was the same as being about twenty one years old in human terms. They travelled for three more days before they finally saw Hollin in the distance. Legolas looked over with a playful smirk at the two dark haired elves riding beside him, "Are you ready Tearin and Tiellin?"

"We are. Are you, Gwalis?" Elladan retorted in an equally playful tone. Legolas nodded, the grin never leaving his or the twins' faces and they approached the elven settlement. It did not look like any elven settlement that the three young ellyn had ever seen and between Legolas' experience with Greenwood and their shared experiences in Rivendell, their home, and Lothlorien, home to the twins' grandparents on Celebrian's side, the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, they had seen most of the great elven cities. It looked more like what they had heard of human settlements with its well defined tall wooden walls that surrounded a bustling wooden and stone wrought city of sorts. There were several elven gaurds stationed at the gate to inquire the purpose of any travellers and investigate any suspicious or dangerous characters. They stopped the trio in a stern but friendly manner.

"What is your purpose here my lords?" asked one of the elven gaurds.

"Exploration and entertainment," Elladan answered politely, but with a subtle undercurrent of mischieviousness.

"We had heard of the fair colony of Hollin and were curious enough to pay a visit. We thought to come and see its measure for ourselves and have thus far not been disappointed by what we have seen from afar. T'would be a pleasure to be admitted so that we may see more," Legolas said diplomatically with a smile and slight bow of his head.

"That... and we heard that the wine in Hollin was particularly good," Elrohir added grinning conspiratorily at the gaurd.

"Well enjoy yourselves and if you wish to sample our wine many of us gaurdsmen will be meeting here at the gaurd house after our midday meal for some 'entertainment' as you called it and we would very much like the company of foriegn warriors. Come and join us if you would like," the gaurd said extending an invitation to the travelling warriors.

"Thank you for your invitation. We shall see if perhaps we can return but first we have a bit of exploration that needs tending to," Legolas replied.

With that the three ellyn left the gaurds to look around Hollin. There was a large marketplace filled with every type of goods one could want. The trade with the dwarves had benefitted Hollin by creating a greater variety of goods for the merchants to carry. They also noticed that there were men and even..._dwarves _walking among the elves of Hollin. The brothers looked around them with barely concealed wonder at all of the new sights. They had heard of dwarves but never before seen their kind. The dwarves were a loud and rowdy bunch. Legolas found them highly irritating. He tried very hard to avoid them because on top of being obnoxious, the dwarves were also slightly offensive to the elves' sensitive sense of smell. They looked around the various weapon smiths' wares and armor and discovered much of it to be of dwarven make. It was fascinating to the curious young ellyn who were always eager to learn about new weaponry.

During their explorations Legolas and the twins discovered something else Rivendell did not have; whores. They were walking past a group of scantily clad, inebriated young mortal women when one, obviously a bit drunker than the rest, grabbed Legolas by his arm. Much to his surprise and horror, she was nearly dragging him away from his snickering and less than helpful brothers.

"Well hello there handsome! You are undoubtedly the best looking thing to come my way today!" she exclaimed with a slur and then continued, "If you come with me I shall show you something no elleth ever could. I will show you what one is supposed to do with a bed. Your companions can come too! You can all come, but the only one I am not charging for the pleasure of my company is you darling," she said as she batted her eyes at Legolas.

As poor Legolas realized the implications of what the woman was saying his eyes went wide with ill-concealed surprise and horror. He tried to gently extricate himself from the woman's clutches while Elladan and Elrohir tried not to fall over and die laughing at his predicament. Just then another girl came over. She was older than the first and was staring at her murderously.

"I think not! That one is mine!" the newcomer yelled as she also grabbed hold of a startled Legolas. Now they were having a near tug of war with the nervous ellon and his brothers could no longer contain their laughter. The second woman looked up at Legolas with her best seductive look and said, "She knows not what your kind like, but I can show you pleasure unlimited. Boundless fun can be had with me and I would love to prove to you that mortal women can make you squirm in ecstacy."

If at all possible Legolas looked even more like a mortified trapped rabbit than before and muttered something about important appointments whilst freeing himself and scurrying quickly away. When Elladan and Elrohir caught up to him, Legolas was the most amusing shade of red that the twins had ever seen. He glared at his still laughing brothers with a look that was viciously unhappy.

"Hannon le (thank you) for the help, gwadors nin. (my brothers) I wouldn't have left either of you two like that. I will have my vengence. You shall see. Just you wait. That's right. Go ahead. Keep laughing. It was soooo very funny," Legolas said with obvious displeasure.

"We would have helped, really we would have, but I couldn't stop laughing long enough!" Elrohir said still rolling.

"It would appear that you are much liked by the ladies, tithen gwador, (little brother) and I would not wish to disturb your pursuits," Elladan added with a giggle.

"Mmm. Let us return to the gates. I think that I may need a drink now more than ever before. And for future reference, let's stay far, _FAR_ away from that area or I may be captured and... and... well let us simply say that I do not believe that I would ever be the same again," Legolas responded with a shudder at the mere thought of what might befall him. He was still rather badly embarassed.

The three elves made their way back to the gates where they found the gaurd that they had previously spoken with. He greeted them warmly, "Mae govannen, mellons nin! (Well met, my friends) I was not sure if you would be returning. I am Slaren and these are my companions Kynar, Aranil, and Daegon. Come inside into our gaurdhut. We are off duty but this is still the best place for merriment in all of Hollin."

"I am Tearin, this is Tiellin, and this is Gwalis. We have travelled from Imladris," Elladan said.

"Are you three brothers or companions?" Kynar asked curiously.

"Brothers," Elrohir replied, "Gwalis is the elder while Tearin and I are obviously twins."

"We had guessed that you two were twins, but Gwalis had us curious. You act like brothers but look nothing alike," Aranil said.

"So we have been told," Legolas said with wry amusement, "And what about you four? Brothers or friends?"

"Slaren is my elder brother but Kynar and Aranil are merely friends," Daegon replied.

"Well now that we have figured all of this out... Kynar, pay me," Slaren said with a grin as the other elf begrudgingly handed over an ornate dagger, "We had a bet on whether or not you all were brothers. I won. Shall we commence to drinking? Whilst we do, you can tell us of Rivendell, for we have never had occasion to travel there."

Several glasses of wine later, the three young ellyn were begining to become slightly intoxicated and had discovered that they rather liked wine. However, it did not require too many glasses after that for the gaurds that they had befriended to figure out that the travelers from Rivendell had likely never consumed alcohol before. Soon the curious gaurds began asking questions of their lineage. Elrohir, being inebriated and off gaurd, told them that Elrond was their sire and had reverted to using their real names, completely forgetting their alias'. Legolas, who was slightly less drunk than the twins, (he had been drinking a little more slowly) quickly realized their mistake and ushered the twins away hoping that the other elves simply thought them to be strange. That was unfortunately not the case. Slaren was suspicious and followed them outside where he pinned the first one of them he saw against the wall roughly. It happened to be Elladan.

"What is it that you are hiding?" Slaren asked in a low growl still holding Elladan tightly in his relentless grasp.

"Anything we like!" Elladan retorted angrily as he tried to wrestle himself from the elder elf's grip, "We need not explain ourselves to you!"

"Release my brother now!" Elrohir exclaimed as he and Legolas tried to pull Slaren off Elladan.

"We did not wish to be treated as the sons of an elf lord, so we hid our identities," Legolas said quickly trying to salvage the situation, "We meant for no confrontation, but if you do not remove your hands from my brother and allow us to take our leave we **will** come to blows over it," Legolas snarled as his hand strayed to the hilt of one of his long white knives.

Slaren released Elladan and glared menacingly, "That is a good way to get into trouble, penneths. (young ones) Most elves do not like being lied to," Slaren paused. At that moment he remembered all the antics that he and his brother had gotten into as adolescents and his heart softened a little. He decided to allow them to have a bit of fun before he sent them on their way, "Stay out of anymore trouble and in the morning make your way back to Rivendell before your father starts to worry. If you lot are who you say you are, you are far too young to be out on an adventure such as this alone. Make sure you are on your way home at dawn's first light or I'll not hesitate to lock you up until word can be sent to your adar and he can come fetch you truants. Now be off. You only have until dawn to explore," Slaren said with a slight incline of his head and left the three confused ellyn standing there.

"Did he just let us go?" Elrohir asked perplexed.

"I do believe that he did just that. You should not have threatened him, Legolas," Elladan said as he brushed himself off.

"He should not have touched you. Then I would have had no cause to do such a thing," Legolas answered with a dark scowl.

"Well that is enough of that," Elrohir said. Then that 'evil-smile-of-great-mischief' came over his face and he added, "We have only got until morning, you know. We have already tasted the forbidden fruit of the vine. There are other forbidden activities I would partake of before we go home. Let us see if we can find some attractive young elleths."

"Gwador nin, (my brother) you really do come up with some wonderful ideas. However, let us try and find better female companionship than Legolas found earlier. We apparently have better taste and should probably best show him what acceptable women look like," Elladan said with an undignified giggle. Legolas did not respond with anything other than 'the death glare'. The brothers wandered through the streets of Hollin as the sun began to set. They were still heavily affected by the wine that they had consumed and were not thinking at all clearly. Finally Elladan and Elrohir spotted what they were looking for. Across the crowded marketplace were three very attractive young elleths looking at jewelry at one of the merchant's stands. Elladan and Elrohir smiled at each other with a mischievious gleam in their eyes. Legolas shook his head and rolled his eyes but followed the twins as they approached the elleths.

All three elleths had light chestnut colored hair. Each had different colored eyes though. One had hazel eyes, another had a bluish purple tint, while the last had green eyes. All three had very nice bodies. They were dressed in gowns that matched their eye color. Elladan and Elrohir started trading pleasantries with the girls whilst Legolas remained quiet. He was a bit shy about such things while the twins thought themselves to be quite adept at winning ladies over. And somehow it seemed pointless to Legolas. Any woman you had to chase obviously did not want you. If she were interested she would have come to you. The twins had tried to explain that women enjoyed being pursued, but Legolas had simply quirked his eyebrow at them as if they had lost what little sanity he had once believed that they possessed and they had given up trying to explain. While Legolas thought on the pointlessness of this venture, Elladan and Elrohir had discovered that the three elleths were indeed sisters. The twins were trying to execute an air of charm but as of yet had had no luck in convincing the girls to leave with them.

"Come, my lovelies, it cannot be simple chance that three gorgeous elleths appeared in front of us. Surely it is fate. The Valar should weep if you passed up your chance at happiness when it was so blatantly set out for you," Elladan said layering on the charm as thick as a pile of blankets.

"But we did not appear here, my lord. We walked here from our home," one of the elleths giggled.

"I think that such flawless beauty deserves the chivalry of male companionship and as my brother pointed out, there are three of you and three of us. It is too perfect to be mere coincidence. Perhaps the Valar meant for us to meet," Elrohir said smiling.

"I am afraid that we have appointments to keep or we should love your further company, but we must go," said the eldest elleth with a polite smile.

"Oh but we are only here until morning. Let us prove to you ladies what good and worthy escorts we can be by allowing us to escort you somewhere more private," Elladan said in a last ditch effort to be alluring. Their attempts, however, were clumsy and cumbersome due to their intoxicated state. The elleths were not buying what they were selling so to speak. One of the girls thought of a fool proof method of getting rid of the three young ellyn, even if the silent one wasn't annoying.

"If you wish to prove yourselves worthy of our company, then here is a task for you, my lords," she said hoping that the dangerous stupidity of the task would scare off the persistant brothers, "Go to the dwarves mithril mines in Moria and sneak us out some of the raw mithril. You should have a care not to get caught for the dwarves detest anyone in their mines. Surely this is a small task for warriors of your obvious prowess to gain such a high reward as our undivided attentions in a nice quiet meadow. We shall be here later after dark to see if you return successful or even alive," she said with an air of sarcasm as she led her sisters away down the street.

Legolas had only been mildly interested before but after that girl practically questioned their skill and bravery he was quite determined to have success, "Well, let us find these mines and retrieve the mithril so that we may claim our prize. It cannot be too difficult to sneak past those loud obnoxious dwarves. Surely we can succeed. Those dimwitted creatures will never even know that we were anywhere near their precious mines."

"You suddenly seem infinetly more interested in capturing our quarry," Elrohir commented in amusement to Legolas.

"Yes, Legolas, you do. What has changed?" Elladan asked wryly.

"I dislike to fail in any hunt and I detest being dared to do anything," Legolas answered, "I have no intention of failing so I suggest you two pick up the pace and lets find the blasted mine."

The brothers left the confines of Hollin and went a few miles to the south east before finding the entrance to the mines. It was not the front gate to Moria but a small almost hidden door for direct access to the mines rather than having to go through the halls of the dwarven realm. They waited quietly until there was no one coming or going then stealthily stole their way into the passage. It was dark and the air seemed hot and stale to the elves. The torches barely cast enough light to illuminate the twists and turns of the passageways riddling the mines. After an hour of searching and ducking and dodging dwarves, the three young ellyn found the mithril pits. Most of the dwarves were finished working for the night so it was not difficult to creep up on the big bins that the dwarves kept the newly mined mithril in until it was taken to the forge. It was pure mithril ore. They were all staring at the bin's contents in awe and preparing to grab some when Legolas, who was by ill chance was in the rear of the group, heard a noise and turned around. Before he even got a chance to really see his attacker, Legolas received a blow to his head and fell to the ground unconscious. Elladan and Elrohir turned to find several dwarves standing over the prone form of their brother with axes raised to land a devastating kill shot that would seperate the elf's head from the rest of his body. Seeing this, the twins immediately surrendered and were disarmed and roughly secured between angry dwarves. Legolas' limp form was disarmed as well. Then the twins were escorted and Legolas was carried to a dark, dank cell. They were unceremoniously tossed in and the door slammed shut behind them. As the twins listened to the lock click securely into place, the reality of what had just occured hit them full force. They had been captured. And now they were trapped in this underground hell hole.

* * *

When Legolas woke the first thing that he noticed was that his head was throbbing with an unrivaled fury that he had never before felt the likes of. He hissed a little as he opened his eyes to find that even that small movement hurt and his vision was blurry. He blinked his eyes a few times to try and focus them better but to no avail. He caught sight of identical expressions of worried fear from the twins. This is when Legolas finally noticed their surroundings through his foggy state, "What in all of Arda happened? And where are we?" Legolas asked as he attempted to sit up. As he did, a wave of dizziness assaulted him. Elrohir noticed him sway and swiftly helped Legolas to sit up with his back against the back wall of their cell.

"You were knocked unconscious by a blow to your head and we were captured by the dwarves," Elrohir added with his displeasure with the situation clearly evident in his voice and demeanor.

"Legolas, look at me," Elladan said as he examined Legolas' blue eyes for any sign of dilated pupils, "You have a nasty concussion, gwador nin. (my brother) Try not to move too quickly or too much or you are likely to get awfully dizzy. Now let me look at the cut that came with that head ache," he added as he moved Legolas' hair out of his face so that the gash by the hair line on the right side of Legolas' forehead could be inspected. It was still bleeding a little and had left a trail of still drying blood down the side of Legolas' face. Legolas flinched and pulled away when Elladan tried to touch the wound, "It could use a few stitches but I think you shall live," Elladan proclaimed as he rocked back to sit on his heels.

"I wonder why no one has come back to tell us anything," Elrohir mused aloud, "It seems odd that they would just lock us up without so much as a word. They did not even ask what we were up to."

"It was fairly obvious what we were doing, Ro," Legolas said using Elrohir's nickname, "And this is the stupidest thing we have ever, and I mean **ever**, done. I do not just mean coming into the mines either. I mean the elleths, the drinking, even coming here in the first place. We had best hope that they decide to be merciful and free us. No one will be coming to rescue us because nobody knows where we are."

"You are right, Las. We have really done it this time. We are in serious trouble," Elladan said unnerved by the realization that Legolas was unfortunately right.

"Did they leave us any water, Dan?" Elrohir asked.

"No, I am afraid that they did not. When they do, **if** they do, I need to clean that cut on Legolas' head," Elladan replied.

The elves were left there for two more days with no food and very little water. Legolas refused to let them use their all too meager water supply to clean his wound as they desperately needed it for drinking. Finally, on the third day, several dwarves came to their cell and dragged them out. They were brought to a large room a little ways from their cell. There were sets of shacles attached to the stone walls and floor. All three brothers were taken to the same wall and placed about four feet apart with their backs pressed up against the cold stone. They were forced to their knees and their hands were shackled over their heads at about the height that, were they standing, their chests would have been. Then their ankles were shackled flat to the floor behind them. It was a decidedly uncomfortable position. Just as their surly dwarven gaurds finished restraining them, a regal, well dressed dwarf walked into the room followed by two other dwarves who were presumably his body gaurds. He glared at his elven captives for a moment before speaking.

"I am Korin, son of Darin, and ruler of what you elves refer to as Moria. I demand to know your names, the name of whoever sent you, and your purpose skulking around my realm," he said angrily. When none of his captive elves spoke he added, "Speak now or I will make you regret your silence greatly."

Elladan, being the eldest, felt that it was his responsibility to speak for the group, "We were sent by no one, my lord. We had, disgracefully, consumed a bit too much wine and were dared by some ladies to attempt to get a few small pieces of mithril to impress them. Being rendered a bit foolhardy by our intoxication we accepted and attempted to accomplish said feat. We come from Rivendell. We are sons of the elf lord Elrond Peredhil. We apologize for our severe lack of judgement and hope that we may come to some sort of terms as to our release. We can compensate you for the difficulty we have caused by monetary means if it would please you, my lord," Elladan explained with diplomatic eloquence. He was to Legolas' right while Elrohir was to Legolas' right.

"Do you take me for a fool, elf? I know that you lie. You do not even lie well. Sons of Elrond indeed! There will be no terms of your release since I am not going to let you free. You cannot buy your way out of this trouble, elf!" Lord Korin snorted with disgust, "Were you sent here to spy on and undermine my kingdom or simply to assassinate me and get it over with?"

Legolas, being a less than diplomatic creature at his best, was already disgusted with the dwarves. His head hurt and he was in a terrible mood. 'Elladan has told them the truth but they will not believe it! Assassins! Really! Curse these stubborn fools!' Legolas thought to himself but out loud, with a very unelvish snort of his own, he said, "Suspicious little creature aren't you?"

One of the gaurds backhanded Legolas hard causing his head to snap to the side. His head spun with renewed painful trobbing. There was blood trailing from the corner of his mouth where his lip had split open, "Silence you pointy-eared sabateur!" the gaurd yelled furiously.

"Your King just told us to speak and now you tell me to remain silent. Perhaps you dwarves **are** as stupid as you look after all," Legolas retorted angrily. This earned him a vicious kick to his unprotected ribs. He coughed but kept his angry defiant face alarmingly calm.

"Get the information out of them by any meaqns necessary," Korin ordered. A dwarf walked up to each of the brothers and began landing blows. After ten minutes of beating the elves but leaving no lasting damage, only bruises and small cuts, Korin ordered the gaurds to stop, "Are you ready to tell us your true purpose here yet?" he asked the breathless slightly injured trio. Elladan and Elrohir remained silent realizing nothing they said would do any good. Legolas was furious and couldn't contain himself.

"We didn't come here to kill you, Dwarf King, but I am suddenly feeling a strong compulsion to do so now! What part of _'We already told you the truth'_ are you too dense to understand?" Legolas practically snarled.

King Korin turned several ugly shades of red, each one progressively worse than the last. This brought a bit of a smirk to Legolas' face as he thought of other beings that he had caused such manifestations of fury such as Erestor and Glorfindel. This made the dwarves even angrier. The dwarf king stayed the hand of the gaurd that had been preparing to lash out at the insolent Legolas and swiftly removed a beautifully made dagger from its ornate sheath upon his belt. With a decidedly unpleasant smile Korin buried the dagger to its hilt in Legolas' shoulder. A sharp hissing intake of breath was all that betrayed the agony that the blade had caused the fair immortal being. Mere seconds later, the dwarf wrenched the blade from the bleeding flesh of the elf's now wounded shoulder. The dwarves were proud beings that detested any perceived insults, especially one given by an _elf_. After hearing Legolas' outburst, King Korin's loyal gaurds were furious and when they were given another ten minutes of beating the elves, one made sure to break Legolas' arm to ensure the elf was in much discomfort. The break was in the bone of his upper arm, very near to his shoulder. To the dwarf's great dissatisfaction, Legolas did not flinch, just glared with a more vicious scowl than before. Just as he had done before, King Korin ordered a halt to the beating so that he could further question the elves.

"Ready to talk about your real reason for being here yet, elves?" Korin snapped angrily. He had spat the word _'elves'_ out of his mouth as if it was a curse too foul to be spoken in proper company. He was sick and tired of dealing with these elves, especially the arrogant blond one. Once again Elladan and Elrohir remained silent while praying to the Valar that Legolas would do the same. They knew that his arm and a few ribs were broken. Legolas also had the head injury and that stab wound which was still bleeding. The twins soon found that either their prayers went unanswered or the answer that they received was a _'no'_. Apparently the Valar were content to let Legolas learn to keep his mouth shut in certain circumstances.

'I wonder if the head injury has affected his mind. Perhaps temporarily stolen his wits,' Elladan mused silently to himself, 'No, that cannot be it. If he was addled he would be quiet and well behaved instead of his usual intolerable self,' but Elladan's musings were cut short by the sound of Legolas' voice.

"We have already told you the truth, you loud, dimwitted cave dwellers!" Legolas growled furiously. He was growing more irate with each passing second. Every injury and every time that the dwarves demanded the truth added to his already epicly miserable mood. The dwarves were really on Legolas' nerves. King Korin's next words did not help at all.

Korin smirked at Legolas with an air of superiority, "If we are so 'loud and dimwitted', Master Elf, then how is it that we managed to sneak up on and capture you, pray tell?" For once Legolas had no retort. He just glared scathingly at the dwarves in reply. Elladan and Elrohir could not contain identical grins at the way the dwarf had verbally cornered the angry Legolas. Their grins only served to further infuriate the already furious dwarf lord. King Korin realized that if he did not end his interogation of the elves now he would kill the lot of them, "Take the two dark haired ones back to their cell until they feel like revealing their true purpose here. Nothing but bread and water for them. Leave this one right where he is," he said motioning to Legolas, "None of them leave until they speak the truth and that arrogant, pointy-eared menace apologizes for his insolence."

With those final orders, the dwarves dragged Elladan and Elrohir back to their cell. Their pleading for Legolas to be allowed to join them faded as they were taken further from the interrogation room. Legolas was left alone in his shackles still bleeding. The pain of his broken bones, head injury, and wounded shoulder were too much combined with the lack of food and the meager amounts of water. He soon succumbed to unconsciousness and hung limply in his bonds.

* * *

Meanwhile, word had spread through Hollin like wildfire that three young foreign elves had been caught in the dwarves precious mithril mines and imprisoned indefinetly. When Slaren heard this, he immediately knew who the errant young elves were and was both dismayed and exasperated. At that moment, Slaren wished that he had locked the three brothers up until their father had come and gotten them. He himself had found them to be infuriating and antagonistic so Slaren knew that unless he did something to stop it, the brothers would likely get themselves killed. He composed a message and sent for a messenger. The message was swiftly dispatched to Imladris with orders that it was to be taken thither with all haste possible.

* * *

The wizard Mithrandir, called Gandalf by some, was visiting Lord Elrond when Glorfindel burst into the elf lord's private sitting room. They had been sitting having a goblet of wine when Glorfindel had rushed in bearing a piece of parchment and a grave expression.

"I am sorry to interrupt, hir nin, (my lord) but this is a matter that requires your immediate attention. A messenger from Hollin just came bearing this letter. It explains that your sons are not hunting but are indeed in Hollin. Well, _were_ in Hollin, I should say. They were found in the mithril mines of Moria by the dwarves and have been imprisoned by their king, the dwarf lord Korin. They have already been captives for some several days now according to this letter," said Glorfindel with a frown marring his features at the mere thought of the young ellyn having been in the dwarves clutches for so long.

Elrond shot to his feet upon hearing this latest news, "They are where? Doing what? Why? Why in all of Arda would they..," he paused and took a deep calming breath. Once he had gotten himself under control a little he continued, "You and Tamerlain must go and negotiate their immediate release. I cannot go myself or I assure you that I would. There are too many issues here that I must deal with. That and.. well I am not sure that I could be at all the diplomat that I am required to be if they have hurt my boys in any way."

"I will go with them," Mithrandir said, "Dwarves can be..., well just as stubborn as elves can be and this could swiftly become a stale mate without some outside intervention. I am known by King Korin and I believe that I can be of some use during the negotiations. I am aware of your feelings about dwarves, Glorfindel, so make sure that you keep that infamous temper of yours in check. We must leave today, though. Korin is suspicious of elves and is likely convinced that they are assasssins or worse. He will likely try to torture the information out of them if he hasn't already."

Elrond looked horrified, sad, and furious all at once. Horrified that the dwarves had hold of his sons, sad that they had lost a piece of their remaining innocence through torture, and furious that they had disobeyed him and gotten themselves into this mess. He looked at Glorfindel and Gandalf pleadingly, "Hannon le, Mithrandir. (thank you, Gandalf) Please bring my sons back... so that I can kill them myself," he added with a small smirk, "And after I kill them I will beg Mandos to send them back to Arda so that I may kill them again."

"Would you consider building dungeons, my lord?" Glorfindel asked wryly.

"No, though it is tempting, my old friend. Celebrian would never forgive me if I locked them up. I must go break the news to the her and Arwen. Be swift and bring them home safely. May the Valar speed your steeds and guide their feet over safe paths. Namarie," Elrond said as the wizard and balrog slayer went to gather their things and Tamerlain for the journey ahead.

**A/N: Hope this nice long chapter made up for the wait. Please review! It urges me to swifter updates! LOL:) **


	7. Consequences of Our Actions

**A/N: Hello again everybody! I am really enjoying writing this story, so I hope you are all enjoying reading it! Once again I will say that reviews are welcome whether they are good or bad (as long as criticism is polite) I would love to hear your opinions. Warning! I rated this story "M" for a reason! Not in this chapter, but in one later chapter, there is a _BRIEF _sex scene! If you aren't interested, feel safe knowing that I will have a _HUGE _warning at the beginning of the chapter containing said scene. As a reminder, slash just isn't my cup of tea. (no offense to those who write it or enjoy it!) Well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Any characters or places that you recognize from Tolkien's works are, well… just that; Tolkien's works.**

******Chapter 7: Consequences of Our Actions**

Legolas woke when the shackles holding him were removed and he fell to the stone floor hard. He hurt all over and felt exceptionally ill. The dwarves dragged back to the cell containing the twins and threw him inside, locking the door behind them as they walked away. Elladan and Elrohir rushed over to Legolas and carefully rolled him onto his back. Legolas' vision was blurred and he felt far too weak for his liking.

"Legolas, are you all right?" Elladan asked worriedly as he looked Legolas over.

"That is... an exceptionally... stupid question," Legolas answered slowly and breathlessly. Thanks to the broken ribs, it hurt to breathe, "Are either... of you two... injured?"

"No, Legolas. We are fine. A few nicks and bruises are all we have to show for this mess as of yet. You seem to manage to draw the brunt of the ire on yourself instead of us," Elrohir answered as he lovingly brushed some stray hair out of Legolas' eyes. He was hot underneath Elrohir's hand, "Dan, he has a fever."

Elladan removed Legolas' tunic and silk undershirt to get a better look at his shoulder. He saw the swelling and redness and knew instantly that an infection had set in. Legolas winced but said, "There is nothing to be done for it, so worry not over things that cannot be changed. I will be fine. The bleeding has stopped and that is the important thing. However, my arm needs to be set before it starts healing in the wrong position. That is something that you can fix."

"Your ribs are broken as well. Do not think that I did not notice," Elladan chided.

"Merely bruised and perhaps cracked a bit. Nothing serious and you've nothing to bind them with anyway. Just set the bone in my arm and I will be fine. I shall need to use that arm later so it needs to work properly," Legolas said with a small reassuring smile at the twins.

"This is going to hurt awfully, tithen gwador. (little brother) Elrohir, be prepared to hold him still when I ask you to," Elladan said as he ripped off a section of his cloak and fashioned it into a sling. He also ripped off another piece and bandaged the shoulder wound before he fixed the broken bone. Once the wound was bandaged, they helped Legolas put his silk shirt back on, but skipped the tunic for now. The less that needed to be moved to check on the wound later, the better. As Elladan took the broken limb in his hands Legolas clenched his teeth in preparation for the pain that would surely assail him momentarily. Elladan quickly shifted the bone back into place with a loud 'snap'. Legolas made no noise but clenched his eyes shut and his jaw much tighter in an attempt to stop the cry that fought to burst from his lips. He barely remained conscious through the immense and sudden agony. Elladan swiftly put the makeshift sling on the injured arm to immobilize it. The twins forced Legolas to eat a bit of the bread and drink some of the water left for them before allowing the weakened, exhausted elf to fall into a feverish and restless sleep.

* * *

"By the Valar, you ******WILL**release them!" Glorfindel shouted at Korin, "And you will do it right **NOW!**"

"I will do nothing of the sort, you pompous **ELF**!" King Korin yelled back as he angrily rose from his throne, "They will not be released until they reveal their true purpose within my realm and the whole lot of you learn to show some respect! You and those three menaces all need to learn some manners!"

"My good dwarf Korin, you already know what they were doing. You can speak with the guard at the gates of Hollin if you wish to confirm it. Slaren, I think was his name. And," the wizard added in a low growl, "You do not want to start a war with the combined strength of the elven realms. It would go very badly for you and yours. Not only are these three elves the beloved sons of high ranking elven rulers, they are also considered children by the culture of their kind. They have not even reached what you dwarves refer to as their 'coming of age'. It will not go well if the elves discover you are imprisoning and torturing their young ones. You should release them now while everyone is still considering this wholemess an unfortunate misunderstanding. Let us get these young trouble makers home to face their parents' wrath and put this behind uswhile we are all still friends, shall we?" the wizard asked pointedly but politely. The negotiations had been going on for two hours now and even Mithrandir was getting frustrated. Glorfindel and Tamerlain were irate at this point. This dwarf lord had admitted to torturing their young charges and the two elder elves were near to frantic to get to the young ones and make sure that they were all right, or at least healable. (A/N: Is that a word?) It looked as if the wizard's words had finally gotten through the especially thick skull of the dwarf king. King Korin made furiously displeased face but relented.

"Fine then. When you put it that way, I can hardly refuse your request, Wizard. However, there are two conditions to their release. First is that they never return to Moria, on pain of death without trial. The second condition is that the insolent one apologizes for his exceptionally rude and detestable behavior. Really,you would never know that he was of a noble family!"

"His rude behavior?" Glorfindel shouted in disbelief. Gandalf put a restraining hand on the elf's shoulder effectively cutting off the tirade that Glorfindel was about to set off on.

"Which one are you referring to when you say 'the insolent one' because in my personal opinion they are all insolent... and we love them for it. They had better be in decent shape in spite of your rough treatment or I can assure you that it will be to your detriment, Korin." Tamerlain asked, expecting that whichever one had irked the dwarf so badly probably paid for it in blood.

"That arrogant, insufferable, pointy-eared, fair haired-," but Korin got no further in his rant.

"Ah, that would be Legolas," Tamerlain interrupted with a sigh of displeasure. Somehow it wasn't really a surprise.

"We will need to see them to explain the terms of their release," Gandalf said to the dwarf.

"I will escort you so that I can receive my apology and then you are free to take them and good riddance I say!" Korin said quite happy to be rid of the meddlesome elves and wizard by now.

"We wish that their weapons be returned as well," Glorfindel growled, "The blades of all three are ancestral heirlooms of their houses and bloodlines." Korin nodded and sent someone to fetch the requested items. The blades, the bows, and their quivers were brought to Glorfindel and Tamerlain. With the weapons secured they all went down into the dungeons. The elder elves were immediately uncomfortable with the closed in darkness of these dank dungeons and cringed at the thought of the young ellyn being locked away in there for days already. As the dwarves opened the cell door, they were greeted by three angry, unfriendly glares. The glares turned into hopeful surprise when the dwarves moved aside to let Tamerlain and Glorfindel into the dark cell that held, Legolas and the twins. Tamerlain ran to Legolas and began investigating his injuries. Legolasprotested being mothered saying he simply wished to leave as soon as possible, but Tamerlain did not heed his words and continued what he was doing anyway as if he hadn't heard Legolas speaking. When he finished his preliminary examination, Tamerlain looked up to Glorfindel who had just finished checking the twins over, "Legolascan travel. It will be terribly uncomfortable but it can be done without risk of further injuring him. How are the twins?"

"These two have only a plethora of nasty bruises and small cuts. They shall be fine," Glorfindel said before turning his attention to the three young ellyn, "We are here to bring you home, but before the dwarves will let you leave you must promise to never return to Moria under pain of death..."

"Happily," Elrohir said, "I will not be returning **EVER**."

"I will not come back," Elladan said.

"I would rather be shot over coming back to this Valar forsaken labyrinth of rat holes," Legolas snarled incredulous at the thought of the dwarvesworrying that they would even consider returning to this terrible place.

"And if you will allow me to continue, I will tell you of the other condition. Legolas, you must apologize to King Korin," Glorfindel finished with a barely suppressed grimace at the look on Legolas' face. He agreed with the young ellon. He himself wouldn't apologize either, nor make Legolas, but Korin did have the upper hand in this particular situation.

"I would sooner stay here for the next century than apologize to beings that just spent the last week torturing us!" Legolas snapped defiantly.

"You would not be the only one to suffer for your stiff neck, Legolas, nor would you be the only one staying in this dungeon," Tamerlain said quietly. He knew how to reason with Legolas. He could tolerate any hurt to be done to himself, but he would protect those he loved at any cost, "If you do not apologize and put your stubbornness aside, the twins will have to remain here as well."

Legolas looked like a cornered dragon ready to breathe fire at them all, but soon his shoulders slumped in defeat. He raised his eyes to the dwarf king, "You have my abject and sincere apologies, King Korin," Legolas said through clenched teeth. His eyes and demeanor contradicted his words but Korin called it good enough and sent them on their way. Mithrandir, Glorfindel, and Tamerlain each helped one of the young ellyn out of Moria and began their three or four day ride back to Rivendell.

* * *

The group camped about twenty miles outside of Hollin that night. When they stopped, Glorfindel and Gandalfdecided to get a look at Legolas' wounds while the twins rested and Tamerlain started a fire to cook the fish that he and Glorfindel had caught in a nearby stream. The wound in Legolas' shoulder was definetly infected. Luckily, Elrond had sent a large bag full of healing supplies with them when Tamerlain, Gandalf, and Glofindel had left for Hollin. Once they had everything that they thought they would need to tend the wounds, the wizard and Glorfindel kneeled down next to the injured Legolas. His silk shirt was removed as well as the makeshift bandage that Elladan had covered the deep stab wound with. Legolas did his best not to show his discomfort throughout this process. The bandage clung to the wound because of the dryed blood and peeling it away from the injury was extremely painful. Glorfindel eyed the stab wound with a frown. He did not tell Legolas what he planned on doing since the younger elf would just tense up anyway. Instead, Glorfindel took out a small knife from the medical pack and reopened the infected wound to drain away some of the fluid that had built up under the newly formed scabbing. Legolas gasped a little before breathlessly saying, "Could you... perhaps please... be just a bit... more gentle?"

"No," Glorfindel answered as he put pressure on the wound until only fresh, clean blood poured forth, "As far as I am concerned, you quite deserve this. It is only a shame that those idiot twins did not get worse pain for their stupidity as well." Now that he knew that his young charges were safe and in fairly decent condition, Glorfindel was no longer worried about them. As a matter of fact, he had discovered that he was furious. While Glorfindel cleaned the wound, Gandalf made a paste with water and athelas. The wizard handed it to Glorfindel who spread the mixture over the stab wound before wrapping it with clean bandages. Next they checked Legolas' broken arm but found that Elladan had already done everything that could be done for it. He had done a very good job of putting the bone back into its correct place. Gandalf fished out more bandages and handed them to Glorfindel. He took them and tightly wound them around Legolas' torso to bind the broken ribs, which he had three of. He checked the head wound and found it to be healing nicely after he wiped away all of the old dry blood that had been left there. Legolashad refused to let the twins clean the blood away with what little water that they had been given while in captivity. It was while cleaning the blood away that Glofindel noticed that Legolas had a very high fever. Gandalf set to making a tea on the fire. This tea had herbs to reduce the swelling of the shoulder wound and the broken arm, reduce the fever, and dull the pain caused by the injuries. When it was finished, Gandalf brought it over and handed the steaming cup to Legolas. Legolas looked at the dark green liquid uncertainly then sniffed at it. He quickly turned away with a grimace.

"Must I really drink this? I am certain I shall be fine without it, especially if it tastes as bad as it looks and smells," Legolas said looking up at the smirking wizard in an almost pleading manner.

"Yes, penneth, (young one) you must drink that. All of it. It will bring down your fever and reduce the swelling in your arm and shoulder. And by the way, yes, Legolas, that tea _does_taste as bad as it smells. Swallow swiftly and it will not be quite so bad," Gandalf said. He had a hard time trying not to laugh at the look of irritation Legolas wore as he sighed and raised the cup to his lips. With one final glare at Glorfindel and Gandalf, Legolas downed the foul mixture that they were attempting to pass off as tea. It was worse than awful. Legolas had severe difficulty in keeping himself from retching. After allowing his stomach to settle for a brief moment, Legolas tried to stand up so he could make himself useful and help Tamerlain with his tasks. However, upon standing, Legolas nearly fell over from immense pain and dizziness that brought back his nausea with a vengeance. Tamerlain had rushed to Legolas' side the instant he saw the younger elf try to rise. He reached Legolas just in time to catch him and lower him gently back to the ground before he fell. Tamerlain had not needed to rush over since both Glorfindel and Gandalf had been right there, but he was worried about his prince.

"Stay put, Legolas," Tamerlain advised sternly, but still he wore a sympathetic smile.

"That would be what I would suggest," added Gandalf, "The high fever you have and the drugs you were just given will make you very light headed. You must eat and then you need to rest and hope that your fever comes down. It is far too high for my liking or your good health."

Tamerlain felt a shiver run through his young lordling's body and was concerned. Tamerlain loved Legolas like a son and hated seeing him hurt, "Are you cold, ernil nin?" (my prince) he asked worriedly.

"It is just a bit of a chill from this blasted fever. I am fine, Tamerlain. I would be better if you would cease calling me that. You are well acquainted with my name and I have repeatedly asked you to use it. We are far too close for you to be so very formal. Now stop worrying. You need not hover, naneth," Legolassaid with a tired, but genuine, smile. Tamerlainreturned the smile and nodded. He noticed the beads of sweat on the pain creased brow of the young prince unhappily. Tamerlain shook his head sadly as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Legolas' shoulders, "Hannon le, Tamerlain. (thank you, Tamerlain) I do not know whatever I would do without you," Legolas said still shivering as Tamerlain handed him a plate of food with a smirk.

"I am certain you would succeed in getting into trouble just as you do now," Tamerlain said fondly.

"Yes, but how would I get back out of said trouble without you is my concern," Legolas replied tiredly. Everyone ate and then Glorfindel and Tamerlain cleaned up while Gandalf watched over the younger injured elves. Elladan and Elrohirwere exhausted from staying awake to keep watch over their little brother while in captivity and Legolas was in no shape to be doing much of anything. About twenty minutes after eating, Elladan and Elrohir were just drifting off to sleep when Legolas jumped up as quick as his battered body would allow and darted into the brush a ways. The others could clearly hear that he was violently sick. Tamerlain went after him and helped him clean up a bit before helping him back to his bedroll. Legolas looked ready to pass out by the time Tamerlain escorted the trembling elf back into camp and tenderly settled him into his blankets. Legolas was asleep almost instantly, much to everyone's relief. Tamerlain was very worried. He looked to Gandalf.

"Will he be all right? I mean, do you think we can get him back to Rivendell so Lord Elrond can heal him before he gets too much worse? I hate seeing him injured and in pain. I would take it upon myself to save him from it if I could," Tamerlain said woefully.

"You care for him greatly, I see. I am certain that he knows you would spare him this discomfort were it possible. It is plain to see that he is just as attached to you. Alexia would be pleased to know that you watch over her Greenleaf so, Tamerlain. Legolaswill likely feel terrible for a while, but I do not believe his injuries or the infection are life threatening," Gandalf answered, "Go to sleep Tamerlain. You need rest too."

* * *

It took the small group two days to reach Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir were quickly mending from their time in captivity, but Legolas was ill and fevered the entire trip. His broken bones were jarred by riding the horse and caused a great deal of pain and discomfort for the young elf. No matter what herbs he was given or other measures that were taken, Legolas' fever would not break nor even go down. The combination of the fever and the tea that Gandalf kept forcing him to drink had left Legolas feeling dizzy, dazed, and disoriented. Gandalf, Glorfindel, and the twins each rode their own horses, but Legolas was forced to ride in front of Tamerlain. Tamerlain refused to allow Legolas to ride alone for fear that a sudden increase in the already detrimental light headedness would cause him to fall and worsen his injuries. As it was, Tamerlain practically had to hold the only half conscious Legolas on the horse most of the time. Legolas' well trained horse followed obediently behind the others carrying the gear from Tamerlain's steed instead of his rider. Legolastried to stifle the groan that escaped him as Tamerlain's mount jumped a fallen log. This had jarred Legolasfar worse than while they were just galloping. This ride was proving to be more than the younger elf could take at the moment, even with as heavily as Gandalf had sedated him. Tamerlain was concerned and attempted to reassure his young lord.

"Shh, tithen hir nin. (my little lord) We are almost home. And I promise once we get there you shall not have to so much as _look_at another horse until you want to. I have been wounded and forced to ride before. I know how much this hurts. You have my word that you will be off this horse and in your bed as soon as is elvenly possible. I would do more if I could, Ernil Legolas," Tamerlain said in as soothing a voice as he could muster, but his despair at seeing his beloved young charge so ill and uncomfortable was evident to the wizard and Glorfindel. He was trying to keep it hidden, but he was just as bad at hiding that as Legolas was at masking his current discomfort.

"Don't call me that. Y'know how I hate it," Legolas slurred groggily. Tamerlain smirked in spite of himself at Legolas' dislike of pretentious titles. He despised the formality of it even if Tamerlain was his sworn royal protector. Tamerlain, at first, had just been so used to royalty insisting on being spoken to in a manner befitting of their status that he had continued even after Legolas had asked him to dispense with the titles. Now the warrior had become so close with his young lord that he did it as a sort of jest. Tamerlainremembered Alexia had hated the formal titles as well, wishing to be treated no differently than those she helped her husband to rule. Legolas did not know it, but this was a trait that his mother had passed on to him. It was a sort of modesty more becoming than any royal airs could have ever been.

"Yes, I will remember that, your highness," Tamerlain said still wrapped in his thoughts of Alexia and how much he missed the elleth that had been not only his queen, but like a daughter to him.

"Or that either, T'merlain," Legolas added slurring the elder elf's name a bit as he spoke. Again the warrior sadly smirked.

Meanwhile, Elrond had been nervously pacing on the balcony overlooking the gates to the courtyard. He was expecting the small party to arrive any time now. Finally, he saw the gates open and riders trot in. He called to Arwen and Celebrian as he raced down to the courtyard to assess the damage done to his boys. The riders were just dismounting when Elrond reached them. Arwen and Celebrian were not but twenty paces behind him. Elrond looked over his three sons with a well trained healer's eye. He could see that the twins were scraped and bruised, but fine. Legolas was worse off. Celebrian and Arwen saw Tamerlain helping a swaying Legolas off the horse and they noticed that Elladan and Elrohir were all right. They immediately began mothering Legolaswho just wanted to find a comfortable bed before he fell off his feet from injury and drug induced exhaustion.

"Oh, ion nin! (my son) You are hurt! Come here, darling!" Celebrian exclaimed. She looked at the twins. She had the sudden urge to try and snuggle all three of them as if they were elflings of merely ten years, "My poor boys! Those cursed dwarves should not have hurt any of you!"

"My poor gwadyr! (brothers- plural) Whatever did they do to you! You look terrible, Legolas!" Arwen nearly shrieked.

"Feel terrible," Legolas said with a slight shake of his head in attempt to clear the fog from his sight and mind. Luckily, Tamerlain still had a grip on Legolas' arm for the younger elf swayed precariously. Tamerlain steadied him.

"The dwarves did nothing that the wholelot of your idiot brothers did not deserve! Do not coddle them! They shall be healed, but not pitied for what their reckless, disobedient, rebellious stupidity earned them! Glorfindel, Tamerlain, would you escort these three trouble making elfling demons to the healing halls, please? Hunting indeed!" Elrond fumed with a very unlord like snort of disgust. His fury had returned after seeing that his sons were alive and not too badly damaged. He watched the retreating forms of the twins, Glorfindel, and Legolas being helped by Tamerlain then turned to Gandalf, "Hannon le, Mithrandir. (thank you, Gandalf) Can you tell me what the list of injuries is?"

"Elladan and Elrohir have minor cuts and a few bruises, but Legolas... Well, he has three broken ribs, a concussion and the obvious gash on his forehead, an infected stab wound in his shoulder, and a broken arm. The infection has caused a nasty fever that will not abate. I have been forcing him to drink tea with herbs to lower it and the swelling as well as dull the pain. The combination of the sedative and the fever seems to have left him a bit unsteady and groggy," Gandalf informed Elrond.

"Thank you again, Gandalf. For everything," Elrond said with a slight bow of his head, "Well if you will excuse me, I have a bit of healing to do." The elf lord went and tended to all of the injuries. When he was finished, he confined the twins to their chambers. Legolas had to stay in the healing halls until his fever had broken and he was feeling better. With as much as Legolas hated the healing halls and being confined to bed, Elrondfelt that this was a good start to his punishment. While Legolas was stuck there, the twins had to stay in their room. They were not allowed out until Legolas felt well enough for Elrond to question the three of them about their escapades.

* * *

Three days later, Elrond felt that Legolas was well enough to question the three young renegades and pass judgement on them. He summoned the twins to the room in the healing halls where Legolaswas still being forced to reside. When the other two trouble makers arrived, Elrond directed them to chairs. There was a chair on either side of Legolas' bed. The twins sat down and Elrond took in the sight of all three ellyn staring at their laps silently. They all had a pretty good idea of what was coming. They were sure that the interrogation that the dwarves had given them was sure to seem pleasant in comparison with the one that the irate elf lord was about to perform. Elrond simply glared at them for a moment or two. Tamerlain, Glorfindel, and Gandalf sat at the back of the room. They were curious as to what the young ones' explanation would be. After giving them the 'look' for several minutes, Elrond finally spoke in his sternest elf lord voice.

"So,.. which one of you is going to explain why you were in the mines of Moria to get captured in the first place, hmmm?" Elrond asked with one eyebrow raised in a rather intimidating fashion.

"Well... we... uh..," was all Elladan could manage to say.

"We decided to go to Hollin to explore," Elrohir added as if that explained everything.

"So how exactly did you manage to go from exploring Hollin to the dwarves... uh.. hospitality? How, may I ask?" Elrond said with mounting frustration.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at Legolas pleadingly, as if begging him to explain the mess to their ada. Legolas had a useful talent. He had something that Celebrian had dubbed his 'innocent elfling look'. It had never yet failed to win over their parents when they were angry and at least soften their resolve a bit. No one could deny Legolaswhen he looked at them with those big, blue, pitifully adorable eyes and added a look that was both innocent and hurt that someone would believe he could do such a thing as whatever he was in trouble for. Legolas understood what his gwadyr were silently requesting, so he attempted to use said look. He brought it full to bear on Elrond, hoping that it would work, but alas! This time Elrond simply continued glaring at him and began tapping his foot, so Legolas got awfully nervous and began explaining as fast as he could get the words out. He told Elrond of their drinking escapades and how the guard had discovered them. Then he explained that they got bored after that and ended up going to the mines to 'commandeer' some mithril. Legolas was a bit too shy to mention the ellyth, but he did not lie. He simply said that they had 'ended up going to the mines'. Elrond's face grew redder and redder as Legolas told him the story. He did not fail to notice that there were details given about everything except why they had decided to go after the mithril in the first place.

"Why in all of Arda would you try to get mithril, that was not yours mind you, from the mines of Moria? Even you three wouldn't have thought up something _that_idiotic! Not even with as heavily intoxicated as you describe being! Now, I want to know the rest! Out with it!" Elrond growled menacingly.

Elladan sighed and told his father about the ellyth and their dare. None of the room's occupants thought that it was possible, but Elrond became even angrier, "You mean to tell me that all of this was over impressing some ellyth? What were you all _thinking_?"

"If you had seen these ellyth, you would know what we were thinking. Really, adar, they were perfectly beautiful. As a matter of fact, you have children, so you know exactly what was running across our minds at the time, as it has obviously run across yours at least three times," Legolas said with what he hoped was an amusing smirk. He failed to amuse Elrond, but Gandalf, Tamerlain and Glorfindel had all they could do not to burst out laughing. Elrond shook his head in disgust and exasperation.

"First of all, it was not your minds being used at that point. The source of these impulses was a bit lower. Secondly, I did not raise the lot of you to be thieves," Elrond said with a disappointed tone and facial expression.

"Thieve really is such a strong word," objected Legolas, "Pilfer, plunder, pillage, appropriate even. All of these are decent adjectives, but to use the term 'thieve' really isn't fair."

"Not fair?" Elrond bellowed, "What is not fair is that you disobeyed me, disgraced yourselves and our family, and nearly caused a diplomatic debacle between two races that already have strenuous relations at best! You very possibly could have single handedly started a war with your thoughtless, reckless actions! Damn it, boys! You just do not understand, do you?"

"I do not think that _you_understand just how beautiful those ellyth really were," Elladan said mildly.

"Nor how good the idea seemed at the time," Elrohir added.

Elrond snorted and released a mirthless laugh, "Well, you will not be getting into any more trouble for a while. You are banned from joining a patrol for the next five years and shall not be allowed past the gates of the city for... one hundred years is appropriate, I think. And I do not want to hear even one word of disagreement," Elrond said in a warning that went completely unheeded by his sons.

"But ada! That is just cruel and unusual punishment!" Legolas exclaimed in astonishment.

"You may dub it thus if you wish," Elrond said calmly.

"But we shall wish to leave long before then!" Elrohir added indignantly.

"Come and see me in a hundred years. Maybe then you will have matured a bit and will have gained some wisdom and self control," Elrond said without a trace of pity as he walked from the room leaving three miserable, stunned young ellyn behind him.

* * *

Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were actually freed from their confinement after a little more than twenty five years. They had ruined the serenity of Imladrisin their boredom. Half of the city's residents were near to seeking the Grey Havens to escape the troublesome trio. Their parents were nearly driven crazy. Finally, they were released before their parents died of exasperation. All three had become formidable warriors and they often patrolled the realm's borders with just each other for company and assistance in battle. They got into no more serious trouble and soon the day that the twins turned five hundred and officially became adults came and went.


	8. Celen Ur Wren

**A/N: Hello again to everybody reading this! I hope you are enjoying it! I have gotten vey few reviews lately, so if those who read could just hit that pretty little review button it would make my day! Hannon le to all of you who are taking your precious time to read my work. Well on with the story! PS) There is a poll on my profile page on whether my readers want my 'M' rated scene to be writen into the story or not. Vote if you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places though I do own a few of my own characters.**

**Chapter 8: Celen Ur Wren**

**(Year 647) **_**Two Hundred Fifty Years Later...**_

The three elves had come across a group of thirty Orcs while patrolling the northern border of Imladris. Now they were locked in deadly contest to see who would vanquish their enemy first, the Orcs or the elves. The graceful elves felled Orc after Orc and it became clear to the beasts that they were not likely to walk away from this fight. The elves would not allow any of the Orcs to leave that place alive. Two of the elves wielded swords with amazing precision and the third elf faught with twin white knives in a whirling fatally flawless dance. The Orcs had never really stood a chance. The very last Orc was beheaded by one of the sword wielding elves with an overly theatrical bloodspray following the decapitation.

"Rhaich, Elladan! (curses Elladan) You've covered me in Orc blood! Do you have any idea how long it will take me to get clean when we get home?" Legolas growled as he looked down at his blood soaked tunic with great disgust, "And this tunic is certainly done for. No amount of cleaning can save it I fear."

"You would complain far worse if it was your own blood soaking that tunic, gwador nin. (my brother) Next time I shall allow the creature to sneak up on you and see how you like it," Elladan replied smirking.

"You wouldn't dare," Legolas replied, "If and when I found out my retribution would be intolerable I can assure you."

"Ea na lalaith nin! (listen to my laughter- elven insult) I am far from worried," Elladan laughed, "You are supposed to be celebrating your passage into adulthood tomorrow and here you stand whining over a little Orc blood!"

"I am **not** whining and this is no small amount of Orc blood, Elladan!" Legolas exclaimed indignantly.

"I do so hate to interrupt this lovely conversation," Elrohir broke in, "but if we do not go soon we shall not make it home before dawn. We wouldn't want our tithen Legolas (little Legolas) to miss his celebration would we?"

Legolas scowled darkly at Elrohir, "Do not call me that," he growled, "And yes, we do need to go. I would not be late for my Celen Ur Wren (literally 'right of passage'- reffering to the celebration when an elf turns 500 years old and becomes an adult. Human equivalent of 21 years old) as you two were for yours."

"It was your fault we were late tithen karn le!" (you little brat) Elladan exclaimed.

This insult was too much for Legolas and since he was already filthy he never even thought twice before tackling Elladan to the ground. The two rolled around in the dirt for a few minutes before Legolas finally gained the upper hand and pinned Elladan to the ground.

"You are not getting up until you take that back," Legolas said with a self satisfied smirk, "It was not my fault nor am I a 'little brat'."

"Are you going to help me at all, Elrohir?" Elladan asked as he wriggled trying to free himself from Legolas.

"No, for I figured you could take on the 'little brat' by yourself, gwador nin!" (my brother) Elrohir said giggling at his brother's predicament.

"Arrgg! Fine then! I take it back! Now get **off** of me, Legolas!" Elladan snarled. Legolas smiled happily and stood up gracefully. He reached down and offered Elladan his hand. After Legolas had helped Elladan to his feet, he brushed himself off as best as was possible then went to his horse. It was the great grandson of the horse that Legolas had ridden on that ill fated trip to Hollin. That particular line of horses was excellent. He had been picking mares to mate with his stallions for over three hundred years. The bloodline simply seemed to improving all the while. They were all descendants of Kaevera, the horse that Legolas had left Greenwood on. When he approached the horse snorted at him in concern, almost as if asking if the blood was his.

"Hush, Gwalin. I am fine. All is well. Sidh, mellon nin," (peace, my friend) Legolas said. He mounted the horse and stroked its neck lovingly while he waited for the twins to mount their own steeds, "Let us get home where I can get a bath and some clean clothes and you can get a good brushing and a rub down, shall we?" Legolas added smiling fondly down at his horse.

"You are entirely too fond of that beast," Elrohir said as they started riding forward toward Rivendell.

"I am fond of all of my steeds. They are good friends, not merely 'beasts' as you put it. And I have known every one of them since the moment they were born. I raised and trained each one personally and I picked the mare and sire to ensure good bloodlines. I'll have you know that I put alot of work into having such smart, loyal horses. I am certain Gwalin would protect me with his life. He is definetly smarter than either of your horses and very possibly you two as well," Legolas said with a mix of amusement and pride.

"He is a **HORSE**, Legolas. He cannot possibly be that smart," Elladan said incredulously. Gwalin snorted indignantly then reached his head over and nipped Elladan's foot. Elladan yelped and Gwalin glared at the elf with another snort. Legolas laughed and patted Gwalin's neck.

"He is smarter than you give him credit for, Dan, and I do not believe that he liked you questioning his intelligence. Perhaps you should refrain from doing that again," Legolas said still laughing.

The good natured bickering continued through the afternoon and evening as they rode. They arrived in Rivendell a little after midnight. All three went to bed. They would report to their father at breakfast since there was nothing urgent to report.

* * *

The next day all of the household was buzzing with excitement for the upcoming celebration. Legolas arrived at the dining hall a little before everybody else. Elrond and Celebrian were shortly behind him with Arwen, then the twins following soon after. When the food was brought out and everyone was sitting, Legolas and the twins began relaying all that they had seen and heard while out on their patrol. Elrond was disturbed by the number of Orcs that had been seen on their borders lately. They seemed to be coming closer each year and in far greater numbers. The frequency of these sightings was also becoming unnerving. The elf lord dismissed these dark thoughts, for he did not want to have such darkness cloud such a happy day. He spoke to Legolas instead of dwelling on the encroaching shadows.

"This is a big day for you, Legolas. The celebration will begin just after midday. Mithrandir sent word that he plans to attend and... well, I sent word to Greenwood, but... well apparently your celebration is the same day as Lorolis' so your father will not be attending," Elrond said gently.

"What would lead you to believe that I wanted him to come?" Legolas barked, but paused and gathered his control. He would not further disrespect Elrond, "I want nothing to do with that rotten..." Legolas paused again to stop himself from saying something rather rude, "That is not my family. My family is here in this room. It is all I need or want. And I would not have King Thranduil believe that I care if he comes or not. Greenwood's king means very little to me. In all truth, I would be quite content to never see hide nor hair of that tyrant again. Saes, ada, (please, dad) consult me before extending any more invitations to Greenwood's royalty on my behalf."

"I am sorry, ion nin. (my son) Goheno nin. (forgive me) I thought that perhaps you would wish for Thranduil to see the fine young elvish warrior you have become in spite of his unpleasantness. A chance to, shall we say, show him how very wrong he was," Elrond said.

"I do not have any unfulfilled desires to prove anything to him. I feel no need to gain his approval. His opinion is less than important," Legolas said as he excused himself from the table, "I must prepare myself for this afternoon. If you will excuse me, ada, nana," Legolas said with a slight bow. Then Legolas left.

Legolas spent as much time as was possible shooting arrows at the archery range before he had to get ready. Then Legolas went and bathed and dressed for his Celen Ur Wren celebration. (right of passage) Legolas dressed in cerulean blue robes. The color matched his eyes perfectly. They were made of a velvety, shimmering material. They were bordered and embroidered with glimmering, metallic silver thread in a vine and leaf pattern. He wore soft silver leggings. A silver circlet also made to look like vines and leaves was set upon his head. His hair was freshly braided into his neat warrior braids and was brushed to a shining, golden silk. Very regal indeed did he look with his lithe yet muscular body and finely chisled features. All in all, Legolas was very handsome elf. He put on his ornamental silver belt. It was a matching set with his circlet and had a matching ceremonial dagger that hung sheathed at his hip.

Once Legolas was dressed he went down to the main hall used for formal occasions but no one was there. It was empty. Legolas frowned when he was greeted, or rather not greeted, by a complete lack of people. A guard sent him to the garden. There he found an outdoor celebration set up under the trees that he so loved. He was exceptionally pleased. There was a high table set up on a slighty raised platform. Behind this was the garden trellis where walls of beautiful flowering vines acted as the backdrop to this gorgeous celebration. there were Feanorian lanterns hung all throughout the vines and trees in the clearing for after sunset, for the celebration was sure to last longer than the daylight. Legolas took his seat at the high table on Elrond's left with Arwen next to him. On Elrond's right were Celebrian and the twins. At other lower tables were many, many other elves. Nearly all of Imladris was in attendance. Even Mithrandir was there. He sat at the high table along with Tamerlain, Glorfindel, and Erestor. There was a great selection of foods in large quantities. Best of all, there was plenty of imported Dorwinion wine for those at the high table. Once that was gone they would move on to a still lovely vintage of Old Wineyard. There was music and merriment and several beautiful single young ellyth interested in the handsome sons of Elrond. Several ladies had asked for dances and while Elladan and Elrohir eagerly obliged, Legolas was ever the shy one and had declined. Legolas happily sipped his wine as he listened to the music. He wore a smile as he watched the merry celebration and chatted with Elrond and Tamerlain. 'Today is a good day,' Legolas thought to himself with a contented sigh.

Elladan and Elrohir had plans other than a perfect afternoon in mind for their little brother, though. While Legolas had been distracted with declining another persistant elleth, they had quietly slipped something into his goblet of wine. Frustrated with the elleth, whom he had finally gotten rid of, Legolas turned shaking his head and drained his goblet of wine. Now the twins would execute part two of their diabolical plot.

Earlier that day the twin demons of Rivendell had convinced a group of ellyth that Legolas was very shy and the only way that any of them had a chance was to work together. They told the ellyth that they should surround Legolas and not let him free until he agreed to dance with one of them. They warned that it might take a bit of persistance on their part. These ellyth were already quite attracted to Legolas. Many of Imladris' females were. As was said before, Legolas was rather good looking. These beautiful, innocent looking ellyth had been plotting how to get Legolas to dance when the twins happened upon them, ruining the illusion of innocence. It fit into their evil prank perfectly.

The twins watched Legolas rise from his seat with the intent of walking over to speak with Mithrandir and Glorfindel. The twins smirked evilly in unison at Legolas' retreating back as he stepped off the platform that the high table sat upon and began walking across the garden. Legolas never made it to his destination for he was waylaid by a mob of chattering ellyth. 'Well,' Legolas admitted to himself silently, 'not quite the mob I had first perceived, but still at least ten.' Legolas tried to politely remove himself for several minutes to no avail. 'These girls hold their lines better than any army I have ever come across. Impressive indeed,' Legolas thought with wry amusement. Legolas felt that it was rather ironic that he felt little fear battling Orcs but was becoming excessively nervous surrounded by these ellyth. He decided he would rather be fighting Orcs. After a few minutes of all of the ellyth talking at once, Legolas' head began to ache. Not two minutes later his vision began to blur and the room felt as if it were spinning around him. He suddenly felt rather ill. He frantically tried to excuse himself, but the circle of his 'attackers' did not falter. Poor Legolas was powerless to stop what happened next. Still attempting to escape, Legolas was sick all over an elleth in a frilly white dress. Neither she nor the other ellyth looked happy. This of course finally caused their line to break, but alas, for it was far too late to save Legolas' dignity. He was ghostly pale and his last thought as he slipped to the floor and lost consciousness was that he was going to brutally murder the twins the very instant he woke from whatever they had done to him.

Elrond had seen the whole incident unfold, but by the time he realized that Legolas had any problem besides being shy, it was too late. He heard the twins' evil giggles behind him. He suddenly realized what had been done to Legolas. The irate elf lord even knew which herb they had used. He furiously turned to his sons who quickly stopped their laughter, "You two! Do not dare move even one inch from where you are now! I will deal with you menaces after I have gotten your poor brother to his chambers! You can be awfully cruel sometimes, did you know that? He'll never live this one down!" Elrond snarled before dashing to Legolas' side. Tamerlain and Glorfindel were already there as was Gandalf. Tamerlain scooped up Legolas' unconscious form from the ground and followed Elrond to Legolas' chambers. Gandalf and Glorfindel followed. Tamerlain had noticed that the twins did not seem at all concerned. This is what gave them away to Tamerlain. He asked Elrond what the twin monsters had done to his prince this time. Before Elrond could even voice his suspicions Gandalf said exactly what the elf lord had been thinking with a small laugh.

"He will feel horrible for two days, but he shall live. Cruel, but not dangerous. I hope that your sons know that they are going to need to keep their eyes open after this. Legolas will seek retribution and rightly so," Mithrandir said still smirking and secretly hoping that he was there to see Legolas' revenge.

"Ai, yes. Legolas is sure to retalliate. He will be furious when he wakes and realizes what was done to him. Now if you will excuse me, I have some evil demons to confine," Elrond said as he took his leave. Everyone else left as well. All but Tamerlain that is. Tamerlain changed Legolas into his sleeping clothes and covered him with a blanket before leaving him to sleep.

Meanwhile, the twins were being given the tongue lashing of the century by Arwen, Celebrian, and Erestor who had all figured out what had happened to poor Legolas. When Elrond finally got there he ordered the twins to announce what they had done to their brother to the guests. The elf lord hoped that if it was known that Legolas had been the victim of a viscious prank it might go a ways toward saving his reputation and dignity. He did not want half of Imladris thinking that Legolas had managed to get himself that intoxicated. 'Ai! That boy was shy before this debacle! He may never so much as speak to an unfamiliar elleth again!' Elrond thought with sympathy and dismay as the twins announced their wrong doings. They were then confined to their rooms until Legolas was fully recovered from their prank. It was the afternoon of the next day before Legolas woke from his drug induced sleep.

* * *

When Legolas woke, he felt awful and was immediately sick again. As he layed back against the pillows and wiped the cold sweat from his brow, Legolas noticed that his head was throbbing in time with his pulse. Suddenly the memories of the prior day came crashing back to his mind and he winced at the events in anger and embarassment, "I am going to kill those thrice damned, evil twin demons! How could they **do** such a thing? On that day of all days! Rhaich those monsters!" (curse those monsters) Legolas yelled aloud, earning himself sharp pains in his aching head. He cringed and made a mental note not to do that again until he felt better. Tamerlain and Elrond had heard Legolas yell and both ran in to make sure he was all right. When they entered it was to find a furious Legolas dressing himself so he could go kill Elladan and Elrohir.

"Oh no you don't, hir nin!" (my lord) Tamerlain exclaimed as he ushered Legolas back toward his bed. Elrond was making a quick tea.

"You shall stay in bed all of today, ion nin. (my son) Do not worry. Elladan and Elrohir are confined to their quarters until you are fully recovered. They shall not escape. I made them explain your sudden... 'illness' to our guests. Perhaps that will help to lessen the embarassment of the situation a bit. Now sit down and drink this. It will help with the headache and nausea," Elrond said. Legolas scowled but did as he was told and was soon back asleep. Elrond knew that it would be impossible to keep Legolas in bed as angry as he was and he really did not want the twins dead, so he had added enough sleeping herbs to that tea to drug a mumak to sleep for hours. Elrond wanted Legolas asleep until he was feeling better. Maybe then he would be slightly less likely to commit murder. Legolas slept for two full days.

* * *

When Legolas next woke, he felt much better. His head no longer hurt and he was no longer nauseous. Legolas got up, bathed and dressed, then went down to the empty dining hall and had breakfast before anyone else was awake. He had awakened very early this morning and was not expecting anyone to join him for almost an hour yet. As he sat eating his breakfast of fruit, honeyed toast, and tea, an idea started to form within his mind. An idea for ever so sweet revenge upon the unfortunate twins...

* * *

"AAHHHH!" Elladan and Elrohir screamed in unison, "Adar!" they yelped while scratching.

Elrond burst into their bathing chamber to find the twins with towels wrapped around their waists, dyed bright blue, and scratching all over. Legolas was right on the elf lord's heels when he had heard their cries and now nearly fell over laughing hysterically. Elrond glared behind him at Legolas and realized that this was the younger elf's revenge for the prank that the twins had pulled on him at his celebration. Elrond quickly surmised that it was nettle oil that was causing the itching. That and a powerful blue dye had been put in their freshly drawn bath. It would be a week before that dye finally wore off their skin and hair and at least two days before the itching would stop. Elrond supposed that they deserved it. It was almost a shame that he would still have to punish Legolas...

**A/N: Hope everyone liked this chapter! Please vote on my poll if you have any opinion on the matter. As far as the translations of 'brat' and 'right of passage', I just made them up and went with it! Please do not send the canon police after me! Thank you all for reading! Please review or my plot bunny will be sad!**


End file.
